<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regressuary by Secretblog1212</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137026">Regressuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretblog1212/pseuds/Secretblog1212'>Secretblog1212</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMP fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Caregiver, Coping Mechanisms, Everyones a little because I say so, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, I really don't know how to tag oof, Little, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot Collection, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Regressuary, Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretblog1212/pseuds/Secretblog1212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm using 2020's prompts even though this is 2021 so oof, but I got really excited in a gc and wanted to try to do some prompts for most, because I don't expect myself to do everyday, days in feburary!<br/>Probably going to be mostly if not all Dream SMP so warning<br/>Also warning, probably not going to be too well written because of how many will br produced in a short span of time. (I only started today when I found out so yikes, heres to starting the day of)</p><p>I will be using this list https://regressuary.tumblr.com/post/182478427992/age-regression-prompt-list</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SMP fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT Age Regression (SFW)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Character A sees their favorite animal/character/whatever and it makes them so happy that they regress</p><p>Ghostbur finding friend which is why he didn’t remember that Tommy couldn’t be found by Dream, Tommy forgives and tries to take care of Ghostbur who is upset because he forgot and almost got Tommy in trouble</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    There was a warm feeling in the back of Ghostbur’s mind, it seemed familiar somehow, but he couldn’t put a name to it. He was just so excited to show Tommy Friend!</p><p> </p><p>    Dream was following Ghostbur back towards Technoblades house. Tommy seemed confused though. </p><p> </p><p>    “Should I keep building or should I hide?”</p><p> </p><p>    That didn’t make any sense now did it. “Wh- why would you need to-” The realization hit Ghostbur all at once. Dream wanted to hurt Tommy. Tommy and Dream couldn’t be friends right now. “Oh yeah, you can’t let- yes hide, hide!”</p><p> </p><p>    A bad feeling worked its way up in Ghostbur’s stomach. He felt really bad for bringing Dream over now. He’d forgotten, but surely Tommy would forgive him. He got closer to the house with Dream and Friend behind him. Tommy was screaming again now, asking what to do. It only made the guilt twist tighter in Ghostbur’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>    “I forgot. You told me I was supposed to not let him see you and I forgot. I’m sorry. That was my bad.”</p><p> </p><p>    Somehow they all manage to get through Dreams visit without him finding Tommy there, but Ghostbur feels almost ready to cry by the time Dream is leaving. Ghostbur had done a good job lying to Dream, up until Dream asked about Tommy’s list. He’d even done well at covering Tommy’s coughs so Dream wouldn’t know! But the damage was done. Dream knew Tommy was here, and now Tommy and Techno and Ghostbur were all in danger. It was all Ghostbur’s fault.</p><p> </p><p>    Somehow Ghostbur managed to hold off his tears until Dream had left. </p><p> </p><p>    He tried to play it off, changing the topic. He really did feel like he’d lied well, but the tears came anyway. It was all his fault, and now Tommy might get hurt.</p><p> </p><p>    Tommy seemed more upset about the bell Dream took than the fact he was found out though. That only made Wilbur want to cry more, he couldn’t even stop Dream from taking things. </p><p> </p><p>    It started off quiet. Just a tear slipping past his cheek, evaporating before it had a chance to fall. It stung, only making Ghostbur want to cry more. </p><p> </p><p>    He sniffed, trying to find his blue somewhere. If he had the blue maybe some of his sadness would go away. But the shuffling made Tommy lookup. It wasn’t fair, Ghostbur had forgotten, and even though he had Friend now, he felt even more sad than before. </p><p> </p><p>    “Ghostbur?”</p><p> </p><p>    Tommy tried to step closer to Ghostbur, not like the room was very big to start with. Ghostbur stepped back though, he couldn’t look at Tommy because Tommy would be upset with him. He just wanted Friend, and his blue.</p><p> </p><p>    Before Tommy could reach him Ghostbur was climbing up the ladders, he wanted to be outside with Friend. </p><p> </p><p>    Tommy followed him up of course, but Ghostbur was already outside in the cold, his face shoved into Friend’s woolen coat. He could hear the small sniffles from a few blocks away, but Ghostbur didn’t look up when Tommy got closer. </p><p> </p><p>    It was cold, but Tommy decided to tough it out. He sat down next to Ghostbur in the snow, though Ghostbur was floating a little bit off the ground. His tears hurt enough as it was, he didn’t want to add to his pain.</p><p> </p><p>    He hesitated for a second before reaching out to put a hand on Ghostbur’s back. It was meant to be soothing but only made Ghostbur’s sniffles transform into full-on sobs. He felt absolutely horrible. He’d messed everything up!</p><p> </p><p>    “Oh Ghostbur, what’s wrong? You’re alright. How about we bring Friend into the house, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>    Ghostbur didn’t want to move. He shouldn’t be allowed inside. He’d made a mess out of everything. He shook his head, still keeping his face firmly planted into Friend’s side. At least the wool was absorbing his tears before they could leave burn marks down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>    “It’s alright, I-” Tommy stuttered. It wasn’t like he had been the best at dealing with emotional situations in the past. Ghostbur was naturally sensitive, and Tommy tended to just power through any emotion. He didn’t think that approach would be of much use here though. Tommy tried to think of what people would have done for Tubbo if he’d been upset, or maybe Fundy. </p><p> </p><p>    It was only then that Tommy realized what was likely to have been happening the whole time. </p><p> </p><p>    It seemed like so long ago, but he remembers his brother’s little habit. He’d made Tommy promise to keep it a secret, but he hadn’t been using it in so long, and what with Ghostbur being so different than Wilbur, well Tommy wanted to smack himself for not realizing the similarities before.</p><p> </p><p>    Ghostbur had too many similarities with Wilbur when he was in his little space to just be a coincidence. Wilbur was always more sensitive, and playful, and hopeful when he was feeling little. Tommy had loved playing with him, but Phil had managed most of the emotional sides of his regressions. </p><p> </p><p>    Tommy had to think fast. What would Phil do?</p><p> </p><p>    Tommy forced both Wilbur and Friend closer to him, pulling Wilbur into his lap and Friend followed into Wilburs. It was heavier than Tommy anticipated, but it seemed to have an immediate calming effect on Ghostbur who sank into Tommy’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>    “Um- L-Let it out Ghostbur. You’re alright. Everything’s going to be just fine. Look! You even have Friend now, don’t you want to play with Friend? We can head inside my house, and give Friend grass, and play games, or-or color! I’m sure Techno has some paper lying around he wouldn’t mind us using. We could color a picture for Friend. That sounds like fun, right?”</p><p> </p><p>    It took a while more of convincing, but Tommy managed to calm Wilbur down and wiped away the last of his tears. </p><p> </p><p>    Wilbur’s voice was a bit sore and scratchy from crying for so long, but he sat up and let Tommy clean him up. “C-can we color Tommy? Wan’ color with Friend.”</p><p> </p><p>    Tommy smiled, helping get Ghostbur up onto his feet, taking Friend’s lead and handing it over. Ghostbur wrapped it around his wrist, feeling the smooth texture of the rope. It felt really nice, and almost distracted him from Tommy taking his free hand and walking them into Technoblades house. </p><p> </p><p>    “Course we can color Big- Little Guy. Let’s go find some paper and some colors, then we can head over to my house since it has a grass spot for Friend.”</p><p> </p><p>    Things seemed to go smoothly after that, Ghostbur was deep into his headspace with Tommy watching over him, playing games and helping Ghostbur come up with little songs they could sing while they colored. </p><p> </p><p>    Just looking at Friend made Ghostbur feel smaller. He was so happy to have his companion back! He even managed to forget what had happened with Dream earlier. </p><p> </p><p>    After a few hours, Tommy noticed Ghostbur struggling to hold his crayons. His head was starting to drop only to jerk back up, eyes flying open as the Ghost tried to force himself to stay awake. </p><p> </p><p>    Tommy faked a big yawn, stretching his arms back and squinting his eyes closed. He knew Ghostbur was watching him now. “Oh, I guess I’m really tired Ghostbur. I think I might need to go to sleep. Do you want to come cuddle with me? I think it would help me sleep better if you were there.”</p><p> </p><p>    Okay, maybe it was a bit underhanded and sneaky, but it got Ghostbur intrigued. Wilbur had never wanted to go down for a nap when he was little before, though it seemed like Ghostbur might be different. He only made Tommy promise to let Friend join them before he was following Tommy to his bed. The two got warm under the covers, Tommy with one hand in Ghostbur’s hair. He remembered Phil doing that whenever Wilbur got cranky and refused to nap. It always made him fall asleep in minutes.</p><p> </p><p>    That at least didn’t seem to have changed, Tommy thought as Ghostbur’s breaths evened out only a little later. Tommy was quick to follow him, more exhausted than he realized. Friend sat at the foot of the bed, keeping guard.</p><p> </p><p>    Ghostbur’s dreams were filled with what he and Friend and Tommy and Technoblade could all do together tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bad Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A is feeling really fussy and nonverbal and Character B feels out of their depth in trying to help</p><p>Tommy is sitting in a voice call he and Wilbur use specifically for when Tommy is feeling little but is just making whining noises when Wilbur joins instead of his usual babbling stream of happy conversation. Wilbur tries to get Tommy to tell him what’s wrong but it just makes Tommy even more upset.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had been in a bad mood all day. To be fair, nothing seemed to be going right at all. First he’d accidentally spilled his breakfast all over the floor and Walter and Betsy had eaten it before he could pick it up to put it in the trash. Then he’d been late to his online courses because he forgot to do an assignment and was trying to finish it up last minute. And just to add to it, his math teacher decided today was the perfect time to give them a pop quiz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So yeah, Tommy’s day didn’t seem to be getting any better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy could feel his frustrations building up and up, he knew he was bound to spill all over if he didn’t try to handle it soon. He even felt annoyed when all of his emotions transformed to a fuzz that was taking over his brain. Tommy felt stupid, he shouldn’t have to rely on something so childish to take care of himself- but the more he wanted to push his regression away the more he seemed to fall into it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy could feel himself sinking into his regression, making a last second decision to boot up his computer and hop on Discord. He opened a different server, one special for him, Wilbur, and a few others who knew about age regression. Mostly it was just Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur and Phil though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled into one of the voice calls, just sitting in the empty channel by himself. He didn’t really want to reach out to anyone, he’d much rather brood by himself for a little bit first. If someone showed up now Tommy knew he’d be short tempered with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he stayed in the call and pulled up Philza’s streams. He wouldn’t mention anything in chat so no one would really notice that he was watching, but Phil’s voice was comforting by itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt himself calming down the longer he watched. He was tempted to go grab one of his stuffed animals but didn’t feel like getting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was really debating the pro’s and con’s of moving to get some of his toys he heard a small ping come through from Discord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello Tommy, how’re you feeling today. Why are you sitting in here on your own, I didn’t see a message or anything. Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy exited out of Phil’s stream and moved fully to Discord. It was Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now don’t get Tommy wrong, he was happy Wilbur was there, but even with as calm as Phil’s stream had been making him, his bad mood was still boiling under the surface. Tommy let out a huff, just about ready to tell Wilbur off for apologizing for nothing when he realized something seemed wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words didn’t want to come out right, or at all for that matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of trying Tommy let out a long whine. He was always talking someone's ear off in headspace, so why did his body decide today was the day he wouldn’t be allowed to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just adding that to the list of shit things today then I guess</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy? Are you alright Buddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy wanted to yell, so say no, say anything, but the harder he tried the more confused he got. His brain felt too fuzzy to try for words, but he wanted to talk. It was all too frustrating! Why did today have to be the absolute worst day ever. It wasn’t fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let out another groan, trailing off in some form of a baby babble. He hated that. He didn’t want to sound like a baby, he was a big boy and he knew how to use his words. He was thinking them just fine, he just needed to figure out how to make them come out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stayed quiet for a few seconds, letting the silence ruminate between the two of them. It was tense almost, and Tommy felt tears welling up in his eyes out of frustration and discomfort with how quiet things suddenly seemed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, can you put your camera on for me sweetie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No, Tommy wanted to say no. He didn’t want Wilbur to see him like this, Tommy almost never went into his headspace because he was frustrated, especially not as far as he seemed to have gone this time. The fact that he couldn’t even tell Wilbur that only made everything ten times worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The burning behind Tommy’s eyes grew more prominent. Why wasn’t anything going the way he wanted them to today?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His small sniffle was loud in the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom’s, you’re scaring me. Please turn on your camera, or at least tell me you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why didn’t WIlbur understand that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s sniffled again, and again after that, reaching a hand up to fist his eyes. Tommy didn’t want to try to hold back his tears anymore. He just wanted his Wilby to understand. He just wanted to be able to tell him, or be hugged and told everything was going to be alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cries started off soft, almost like a hiccup. Really just a slight squeak. But they quickly grew stronger, and louder, and quicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear Wilby talking to him, but he couldn’t talk back at all. Nothing seemed to be working anymore, even his hands were struggling to scrub his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, please turn on your camera. I’m worried. It’ll be alright, I just need to see what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Toms, can you hear me?”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom please, you’ll be alright. Can you look at me, my camera is on, just look at me alright. Can you do the same, your camera Tommy, can you push the camera button?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy did look at Wilbur, but everything just seemed like too much. There were too many buttons, and Tommy’s hands didn’t want to work, and his words didn’t want to come out, and everything was just not working how it should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s questions only seemed to make Tommy cry harder. Wilbur wasn’t getting it! Tommy couldn’t do any of the things he was asking, he just couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a strumming that slowly grew louder in Tommy’s ears. He recognized it as one of Wilbur’s guitars, only to be confirmed when he managed to peek his eyes open to look at where Wilbur was popped up on his screen. When had he closed them again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had the instrument sitting across his lap, gently playing the notes. Tommy knew that song, it was one of the ones on the little playlist Wilbur and Tubbo had made for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely Tommy’s breathing slowed down. Wilbur was singing the words to the song, Tommy couldn’t help but hum along. His eyes hurt a little, and his throat felt a bit sore, but he somehow felt better now than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song finished, and Wilbur moved to the next seamlessly. Things went on like that for a while, longer than Tommy would have had the patience to count even if he hadn’t been in headspace. By the time Wilbur stopped playing Tommy had regained a bit of his energy back, humming along a little louder and with a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, honey, are you having trouble talking right now? How about you clap for yes, and hum for no. Can you do that for me, big guy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clap? Clapping was fun. It made a loud noise and Tommy liked any and everything loud. He could clap, he’d do even better than just one too, he’d clap as many times as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had clapped at least five times before he heard Wilbur chuckle in his headphones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright buddy, no worries. How about you clap again if you want me to keep playing music for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy definitely wanted Wilby to keep playing music, it sounded really pretty and he’d prefer his brothers music to the ones in the playlist any day, even if they were technically the same songs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three more claps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And do you think you could get your camera on for me? It’s just the little button at the bottom of the screen. I’d really like it if I could see you Tommy. Wouldn’t that be fun? Kind of like a little party between the two of us. It’s like a concert!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mhm, Tommy could do that, right? He was a bit clumsier than he would have liked, and almost pressed the wrong buttons at first, but by some miracle his face appeared on the screen only a few seconds later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are! Alright Tommy, how about the next song, yeah? I know you know this one. Do you want to sing it with me? And you can clap like the drum, I know you like the drums right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if Tommy was more babbling than singing, he thought this was much better than earlier today. Maybe he’d have to talk things over with Wilbur and explain when he was big again, but for now he was more than content with sitting with Wilbur while they had a private little concert just for them.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Search Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A can’t find their favorite stuffed animal so Characters A and B have to find it</p><p>Tubbo is looking for his stuffed Bee with Tommy, and they are looking everywhere but can’t find it. Tommy tried to make a game out of it to distract Tubbo from being upset, and they eventually find his stuffed Bee in the Bee dome thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm trying to do a bit of editing to the end notes so that I don't end up having a million of them on each chapter! I think I'm going to just end up getting rid of the 'next prompt's' once that next chapter has been posted, so the next prompt will be the next days prompt, not the next chapter. Let me know if you guys think that looks better!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Mr. Bee went everywhere together when Tubbo was little. It was simply a fact, just like how the sun rises and sets every day. So, you can imagine the shock Tommy and Tubbo go through when Mr. Bee appears to have gone missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo doesn’t take to it well, Tommy can tell by the way he keeps fidgeting and is turning into himself. He has to think and think quick. What can he say that will both calm Tubbo down, and make it seem more like a game than a search party. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy glances around the room. They’d upturned all of Tommy’s chests,</span>
  <span> under his bed, through the mining tunnels, and Mr. Bee was still nowhere to be found. “I think Mr. Bee is trying to play an’ hide and seek Tubbo,” Tommy stage whispers. Tubbo loved to play hide and seek, and Tommy could only hope that Tubbo was small enough that he would buy into the story. “He always has been a really good hider. Come on, we can go look for him over at some of the others’ houses as well, maybe he tried to hide over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo seemed to perk up a bit at the idea. Mr. Bee could take on many personalities, and mischievous was one of Tubbo’s favorites. Tubbo and Mr. Bee were always sneaking up to scare Wilbur when he was over, or playing jokes and pranks on Tommy. “Mhm, yeah. Mr. Bee hides real good.” Tubbo said, already more like his usual energetic and emotive self. “Maybe at Wilbur’s house?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s house was as good as any to start, Tommy figured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tubbo, let’s go over and check Wilbur’s house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk wasn’t too long, though Tubbo had wanted to pick up a few flowers on the way. “For Mr. Bee, he likes flowers cause- cause bees like flowers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Tommy hummed. Tubbo seemed to have almost entirely forgotten that he was upset that Mr. Bee was missing, and Tommy intended to keep it that way. “Yeah, do you know what bee’s take from the flowers when they smell them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo paused to think, looking at the flowers he had in his hand. “Yellow stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s called pollen, and it's sticky for bees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sticky.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur wasn’t home, though Tommy and Tubbo managed to sneak in and peek around anyway. Tubbo was a bit dejected when Mr. Bee didn’t seem to be hiding at Wilbur’s house either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tubbo could start to worry Tommy brainstormed a few more areas they could look in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Mr. Bee was getting his own flowers, just like the ones you grabbed for him. Let’s head over to see if he’s outside near some of the sitting areas. Come on Tub’s, Mr. Bee is probably going to be laughing his a- laughing himself silly by the time we find him. “Tommy caught himself. Wilbur was adamant that he not swear around Tubbo when he was little, saying it wasn’t good for him to be around. One or two would still slip out occasionally, but Tommy had thought he’d gotten a good handle on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They followed the prime path all the way down and back, asking anyone they met on the way if they had seen the stuffed animal. No one had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Bee wasn’t in any of the gardens, or in the trees or bushes. Tommy had even climbed up a few of the taller trees in the hope that maybe he’d be able to see him from above, but he wasn’t having any luck. He was admittedly getting a bit desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He climbed down and Tubbo giggled, grabbing a few leaves out from his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was glad that his mess could help make Tubbo feel better at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked all the way back towards Tommy’s house, both beeless and more than a little concerned as to where the stuffed animal had gone off to. Tommy couldn’t think of anywhere else it would be, Tubbo sometimes would go into his little space by himself or around others, but nine times out of ten Tommy was by his side for most of the time Tubbo spent little.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sniffed, pulling Tommy out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little was understandably upset, and Tommy felt like there was nothing he could do. It wasn’t like he could just pull a bee out of-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tubbo. How about we visit the other bees for now. I’m sure Mr. Bee will turn up soon, but maybe we can visit some of his friends. Wouldn’t that be fun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s cheeks were a bit red, a telltale sign that he wasn’t far off from crying. He was trying his best to not be upset though, and the sight of him fighting so hard broke Tommy’s heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded, reaching a hand out to hold onto Tommy’s as they walked towards the bee farm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo loved to relax at the bee farm, it was one of his favorite places to go and be by himself. He said it was calming, and of course, the bees were a perk of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take them long until they were sneaking through the doors, making sure not to let any of the bees escape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo seemed to cheer up a little bit, though nowhere near his usual happy-go-lucky state. Tommy just wished he knew where Mr. Bee was. He found himself following Tubbo around while he tried to coerce the bees into a game of tag, or at least that’s what Tommy thought it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was babbling away, his words slurring together more and more the longer they stayed in. Tommy smiled at the sight. It was nice having someone younger than him to take care of, though it did leave him a bit out of his depth at times. Typically Wilbur or someone else wasn’t too far away when Tommy was watching and playing with Tubbo. They trusted him of course, but for how confident Tommy liked to present himself he wasn’t always so sure of what was the right thing to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let Tubbo continue to play, wandering over to sit down next to one of the beehives. Tubbo would probably run around for at least another hour like this, and Tommy wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep up with him the whole time with how distracted he felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy went to sit down next to one of the hive stands and notices something pushed off to the side. There was a bee on the floor, Tommy felt his stomach drop. Was one of the bee’s sick, or worse?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy threw a frantic glance over to Tubbo who didn’t seem to notice Tommy’s panic. Tommy didn’t want to make Tubbo worry any more than he already was. He went to poke at the poor bee, hoping that it would give some flutter of life, only to be met with the squishy feeling of stuffing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stuffing? That didn’t mak- “Tubbo! Look who I found! Mr. Bee Just wanted to visit with the other bees” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo whipped around, almost knocking himself down with the speed of it, looking with wide eyes over to where Tommy was holding Mr. Bee out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a happy squeal, Tubbo set off like a firework, headed straight at Tommy and Mr. Bee. The three of them all went down together, landing in a pile of laughs and hugs and excited baby babbles. “Bee! Bee, bee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, Mr. Bee. We found him. He was hiding really well, camouflaged in the bee farm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded, rubbing Mr. Bee’s wings over his cheek. “Bee, cam’flage, hide good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really good at hiding. Now, how about Mr. Bee, me, and you all go and play with all the other bees together.” Tommy suggested, relived that Mr. Bee had been found and that Tubbo seemed to bounce back into his child-like happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sat up, elbowing Tommy in the stomach on accident before scuttling off to run and show Mr. Bee to all the other bees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy couldn’t help but watch Tubbo babbling to all his bee friends and feel some sort of feeling grow in his chest. Wilbur would say it was fondness, but Tommy just thought this was what it felt like to be a big brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy! Bee! Come, bee!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy forced the dopey smile off his face, “On my way big T and big B!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character B wants to read Character A a bedtime story</p><p>Techno wants to read Tommy some of their old childhood bedtime stories.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character B wants to read Character A a bedtime story</p><p>Techno wants to read Tommy some of their old childhood bedtime stories.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I only just realized this chapter doesn't really have much of actually little tommy, more so just cg techno perspective but oh well. XD Sorry it's being posted later in the evening, I had work and school then took a nap and did some homework.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno had to dig deep into old chests to find them, but he felt excited to be able to give this experience to Tommy. Bedtime stories had been somewhat of a staple in their family home. It started with Wilbur wanting to hear fantasy stories and stories of war, then with Techno it had been stories of resurgence and overcoming evil. Stories that were read for Tommy tended not to follow any particular pattern, Phil mostly letting Tommy come up with them on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno hadn’t even remembered that Phil used to write down their favorites, the ones they would ask for again and again, in a notebook to pass down one day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flipped through the first few stories, reminiscing at the neat print that detailed all of the characters and the worlds they lived in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Dragon War, A Soldiers Fight, The Adventures of A Zombie</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All of the titles brought back so many memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno heard impatient shifting coming from the next room over. With a sigh Techno turned around, pretending to be annoyed at his little brother who was peeking around the door frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno, did you find it yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno smiled, even he wasn’t able to come up with a defense against Tommy’s sleepy innocence. The boy was almost dead on his feet, though adamant about staying up until Techno had found the stories. Techno had only brought them up because Tommy asked him about what his favorite story was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Techno nodded, hauling himself back to his feet and wiping the dust off of his clothes. “Just got them out a second ago. Did you pick out what pajamas you wanted to wear tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy hummed, stepping further into the room to let Techno see what he’d chosen. It was simple, one of Wilbur’s big sweatshirts and a pair of Techno’s fuzzier sweatpants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Techno wasn’t the only one feeling reminiscent tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, good choice, let’s go get you comfy in bed then and I’ll let you pick out a story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy reached out a hand, much clingier tonight than he normally was when he was little. Together they made the journey from the attic all the way down to Tommy’s bedroom where Techno helped Tommy get situated in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They piled on blankets till Tommy had at least three over him, and made a pile out of stuffed animals at the foot of the bed, Tommy’s cow Henry the only one that came up to be cuddled. Techno sat next to him and leaned up against the bed frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright buddy, do you want to look at a few of the titles, and then we can read one for tonight?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes were already drooping, but he nodded and leaned his head on Techno’s shoulder to peek at his options. He seemed to struggle for a moment before tugging on the end of Techno’s sleeve. “Need you to read the titles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that answered why Tommy seemed a bit different than usual then, he must be feeling a bit younger than Techno’s used to seeing him at. Tommy tends to lie between four and six, but if he felt particularly strong emotions, or was tired, he could end up slipping closer to two or three. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno flipped over a few pages, reading out the titles as he went. “Well, we have this one which is called A Knights Promise, and this next one over here is The Diamond Sword.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy waited patiently, letting Techno reach the end of all the stories before taking a few seconds to think about his answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we read the monster one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno flipped back a few pages, skimming over the titles to find which one Tommy might be talking about. He paused, coming to a stop almost halfway through the notebook. This was one Techno had come up with, based on studies he’d done on ancient mythology and research he did on Gods when the voices first started to talk to him. Phil thought if he made a story about it it might seem less scary, and in a way, it had helped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Monsters Life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was anything Techno had been expecting Tommy to choose, it had not been this, but Tommy had always been full of surprises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded, snuggling closer into Techno’s shoulder, fussing a bit when Techno made him lay down properly, putting his head in Techno’s lap instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess,” Techno said, a bit unsure if this story was really appropriate for Tommy to listen to at the age he was feeling. It wasn’t too graphic, but it was a far cry from the playful adventure stories Techno had assumed Tommy would choose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno cleared his throat, letting his voice drag out each word as if he was pulling it through a cobweb. “What is a monster meant to do? Where does he live? Does he have a family? These questions all have only one way to be found out, and that is to take a walk in a monsters shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“During the day the monsters hide. They might play games with the other monsters, or find a hobby to pick up while they wait for nightfall. They play tag and do puzzles, and some monsters even sing and dance all day long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s head grew heavier on Techno’s leg, one of his hands curling up in front of his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They stay in houses, and caves, and ravines, and on mountains. The world is the monster’s home. Monster families pass stories of adventures and voyages down from father to son, living like vagabonds, and traveling with the wind. Monsters are free to come and go as they please, and never feel forced to stay where they are uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monsters families are never-ending. Aunts and uncles, nieces, nephews, and cousins all alike care for one another. They will protect each other till the day they die and never leave their siblings behind. Monster families love one another, just like you and I.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what makes a Monster different than me, you ask. And what a great question that is. A monster is a being, just like a cow or a bee. Their name does not make them bad, it is just what they learned to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, if you see a monster out in the world, ask him how his day has been because you will never know if that monster is a monster, or if they are a person who can be your family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno let out a sigh, that story had helped him through many hard times over the years, but hearing it again seemed to drag up harder memories and feelings he’d thought he’d addressed before. Techno set the book off to the side, looking down to where Tommy lay fast asleep on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t seem like he’d be getting out of this one tonight, though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno did his best to rearrange without waking Tommy up and somehow managed to scoot far enough that he wouldn’t hurt his neck from sleeping sitting up. Tommy adjusted, curling into Techno’s side and tucking his head against his chest. If Techno listened carefully he could head the steady breaths that proved Tommy was fast asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night Tommy. Sweet dreams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Techno to follow Tommy’s lead, wrapping his arm protectively around Tommy’s back and holding him close against his side. After all, family was family, and even if Techno had done things that hurt Tommy in the past, he wanted to protect his family as best as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Character A is falling apart from stress but refuses to regress. Character B just wants to help</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Running out of Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A is falling apart from stress but refuses to regress. Character B just wants to help</p>
<p>Techno is overworking himself and he knows it but tries to push off regressing until he feels as if he’s done enough. Phil is not having it. Even though he hates to do it, he needs to force Techno into his headspace one way or another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stress had been chipping away at Techno for weeks before he felt himself starting to crack. There was just so much he needed to do. It felt like he wasn’t making any progress, no matter how many tasks he was able to cross off his list, it was never enough. No matter how hard he worked, how many hours he pulled, even when his hands were raw and blistered from hunting down resources, it wasn’t enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was bound to catch up to him sooner rather than later. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For more than a week, there was a funny familiar feeling lingering in the back of his mind. He knew that he would end up falling into his headspace one way or another, but felt the need to fight it anyway. If he could just push it off a little longer maybe he would get ahead enough that he could take a day off in good faith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn’t have been a surprise when Phil showed up either, Techno guessed, but the days between his last visit seemed to have passed without him noticing. Had it really been a week already?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil sent out a message, letting Techno know he was on his way over, and Techno felt both panic as well as relief swell in his chest. Phil was good at grounding him, he’d be able to pull Techno out of his head enough to calm down and realize he was ahead of where he needed to be. He’d probably even be willing to help Techno finish up a few things on his list as well. The only catch was he would make Techno regress before anything else. The moment Phil would see him he would be able to tell, Phil could always tell. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could try to hide it, but Phil would just find out and then he’d be disappointed that Techno hadn’t been taking care of himself, and the thought of that alone almost sent Techno spiraling into his headspace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt paralyzed. Techno could have been standing there for just a few seconds, or it could have been hours. He couldn’t stop thinking of what Phil would do when he saw the state Techno had worked himself into. Would he be upset? Worried? Would he tell Techno off for pushing himself too hard and not taking enough brakes? Or would he be gentle with kind words and soft touches as he coaxed Techno down?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno didn’t hear Phil come through the door. He didn’t hear him come up behind him. He didn’t realize Phil had arrived until he felt one of his large, though smaller than his own, hand rubbing at his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “Tech? You alright there Buddy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno wanted to let himself slip right then, to turn around and wrap his arms around Phil and be hugged, to feel Phil hold him close and tight and know that everything was going to be okay, but he couldn’t do that. He wouldn’t let himself do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno shook off the hand but didn’t turn to look at Phil. “Fine,” He choked out, clearing his throat. How long had it been since he talked? His voice sounded hoarse. When was the last time he’d drank anything? His throat felt sore, almost burning even. “Sorry, just spaced out for a second.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil didn’t quite seem convinced, Techno didn’t have to turn around to know that his eyebrows would be pulled together and his mouth turned into a slight frown. “Can you look at me Techno?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Straight to the point then, Techno thought. His stomach churned, he couldn’t slip but Phil would make him. If Techno looked at Phil his defense would turn to putty in his hands. He wanted to say no, but his throat reminded him of just how little he’d been taking care of himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno shook his head instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to go grab you a few things, alright. I’ll be back in a second.” Phil told Techno, not really expecting a response before he walked off into the downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was confusing, Techno knew Phil wouldn’t give up that easy, but why was he going downstairs? Techno kept most of his more personal items upstairs, though Phil hadn’t even mentioned Techno’s headspace. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Phil had the decision that Techno needed to be in his headspace, or thought he already was, just by looking at the tension between Techno’s shoulders. But Techno didn’t keep much downstairs. He had his sink and things down there, but he hadn’t brought up that he was thirsty, or hungry now that he started to pay attention to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno didn’t have to wait long. Phil came back up the ladder with a plate of food in one hand and one of Techno’s sippy cups tucked into his elbow. He set the things down on the table, not bothering to explain himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno felt something nasty simmering in his gut. He wasn’t little, so why was Phil treating him like a baby. He wasn’t asking him anything, he was just treating Techno like a kid and expecting him to play along with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil startled when Techno spoke to him, his words coming out around a snarl, danger written into his tone even as his voice broke from the sudden use. “Why did you give me that cup. I’m not little, and I don’t need to be. I can take care of myself.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re lying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the voices whispered at him. It was all lies. “I’m busy and I don’t need you dragging me away from my work. If you aren’t going to do anything helpful then you might as well leave.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t leave me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was quiet for a moment after that. Phil regained his composure, straightening his back and holding his chin up. He was shocked, but it wasn’t the first time he’d had to deal with Techno when he’d gotten like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sit down and eat. You can finish later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question, it was an order. Techno refused to think of how it sounded like a parent telling their child what to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two could play that game though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno, when was the last time you ate anything. Slept? You’re overworking yourself and I am not going to let you hurt yourself just because you wanted to be stubborn. Now you have five seconds to come over here and sit down at the table before I stop playing as nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno hated how his eyes started to water at the harsher tone. Phil never played around when it came down to it. If someone was hurting themselves he would stop at nothing to put an end to it. But Techno didn’t want to sit down. He didn’t want to admit that he was pushing himself too far, or that he needed help. He knew all of that of course, but he didn’t want to admit it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. That made Techno’s heart race a bit in his chest. He hated when Phil was stern. More often than not he was all soft words and gentle touches. Techno had heard Phil’s serious voice before, but that didn’t stop the bad feelings from pulling at his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a warning. Phil would never hurt him, but he wasn’t afraid to punish Techno either. What would his punishment be if he tried to fight Phil on regressing be now? Time out? Or maybe he’d just use his stern voice until Techno gave in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno was stubborn too though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to! I’m not little, you can’t boss me around, I-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technoblade.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno shook his head. No, he wasn’t little. He was big, and they’d agreed that Techno only had to do little things when he was little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m big. It’s not fair, you’re being mean!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Either you come to sit down now, big or not, or you get in trouble. You have a few more seconds to make your choice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno forced himself to take deep breaths. He needed to control himself better if he wanted Phil to believe that he was big, but it was getting harder and harder to remember what he needed to do to pretend. All he wanted to do was scream, or yell, and have Phil tell him it would be alright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil waited to see what Techno would do. He knew Techno could be stubborn as an ox, but it was obvious that this was going to destroy him, and when he came crashing down it would be even worse. Techno at least seemed to be thinking, though Phil wasn’t sure what part of their situation about. It could have been planning on how to finish his things later, though that was the least likely of the options Phil had come up with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil let out a sigh, he really hated to force Techno into his regression by being so strict, but there was no other way to get through to him when he got like this. If Phil tried to ease him into his headspace over the course of the day then Techno would have just kicked him out. It had happened before, and the little had fallen into his headspace face first, unable to even send a message to Phil for him to come back and help. It was scary for both of them, so they had agreed to make a schedule for regressions at least two or three times a month as the bare minimum. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno looked up at Phil, his eyes wet. Phil hated this, he hated being the reason Techno was so upset, but he and Techno had agreed that when it came down to it Phil would need to use whatever method would work to get him to slip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A sob worked its way up in Techno’s throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil opened his arms, and Techno practically threw himself at Phil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s going to be alright. I know it’s scary, you’re so brave Techno. My brave prince.” Phil cooed. Techno was clinging to him, grabbing at his shirt and holding on like if he let go Phil would disappear. “Let it out buddy. I know. You’re doing so well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno practically melted, his knees giving in until he was only left standing because of Phil. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that, standing in the middle of the room till Techno’s cries had softened into hiccups. Phil pulled Techno back, wiping his cheeks free of the tear tracks that stained them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you in something comfy, okay? Then we’ll eat some supper and go to bed early. When we’re done eating you can pick out a story, does that sound okay Tech?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno nodded, letting Phil maneuver him back against his chest, head tucked under Phil’s chin. Techno felt really tired suddenly, going to bed sounded like a really good idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil pulled away enough to grab Techno’s hand and led him upstairs to his room. Pajamas first, then they could eat dinner. “We’ll spend tomorrow in your headspace too, alright buddy. That was we can play games, and we can write another story for you to keep. Can you think of anything you want to do tomorrow? Anything at all, even if we have to travel a bit for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno considered his choices. He didn’t have anything in mind. As long as he had Phil he didn’t care what they were doing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright, you can think about it tonight. We have as much time as you want, so there’s no rush. We can just stay in if you’d like as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was almost like Phil could read his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later Techno was tucked into bed, his head on Phil’s chest. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat was calming. Sleep took over him, but Techno wasn’t worried. He had all the time in the world after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Prompt 6:<br/>Character A is tired and cuddly. Character B is happy to oblige.</p>
<p>Tommy is feeling sleepy and cuddly for the first time in a long time when he slips in front of Tubbo. Tubbo stops everything he’s doing and they make their way back to Tommy’s house to take a nap, though Tubbo is practically dragging Tommy who would just fall asleep on the ground if Tubbo would let him. Just very sleepy, and pouting Tommy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sleepy Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A is tired and cuddly. Character B is happy to oblige.</p><p>Tommy is feeling sleepy and cuddly for the first time in a long time when he slips in front of Tubbo. Tubbo stops everything he’s doing and they make their way back to Tommy’s house to take a nap, though Tubbo is practically dragging Tommy who would just fall asleep on the ground if Tubbo would let him. Just very sleepy, and pouting Tommy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   </p><p>Tubbo was hard at work helping to build some random project. He honestly barely even knew what it was for, but he was happy to work on it with his friends. Tommy had tagged along of course, though Tubbo didn’t really expect him to be much help.</p><p> </p><p>Even if Tommy hadn’t been, quite obviously, in his headspace when he’d sought Tubbo out earlier that morning, Tommy wasn’t known for his building skills. If he’d had his way, and he did give out his recommendations when Tubbo told him what they’d be doing, Tommy would make the whole thing out of cobblestone. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo didn’t think that Tommy would have much fun sitting around while he was building, he was sure that Tommy would be tugging at his sleeve and pulling him away from his progress to show him every bug he found in the grass. To be fair though, Tubbo didn’t mind. Sure it made building take a whole lot longer, but Tommy seemed so happy to show him whatever he’d discovered. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was nearly finished, but that only made the fact that Tommy hadn’t run back over to shout up at him about some leaf more prominent in his mind. Tubbo surveyed the area, finding Tommy sitting at the base of a tree. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo quickly finished off the last of the roof and snuck down the ladder he’d made on the side of the building. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy! I’m all done, do you want to go play a game now?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo had been expecting Tommy to jump up and run, pulling Tubbo along with him towards whatever popped into his mind first, or at least whip his head around and smile at Tubbo, holding something he probably ought not.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy did none of those. He didn’t even flinch.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo walked closer, sometimes if Tommy really focused in on something he’d zone everything else out. He probably was just watching something crawling in the grass and not paying any attention to anything else. </p><p> </p><p>“Tommy,” Tubbo smiled. For all Tommy liked to yell and run around there were just as many moments like this where he was calm and quiet. “Come on. You’ve been so patient this whole time, we can do whatever you want to as long as it doesn’t break Wil’s rules.”</p><p> </p><p>That should have definitely caught Tommy’s attention, and yet the boy still didn’t even turn to look in Tubbo’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was a handful of blocks away when a laugh caught in his throat. He couldn’t believe it! On any given day Tommy would refuse and fight the idea of taking a nap tooth and nail, but now that no one was asking him to take one he’d tuckered himself out enough to fall asleep, under a tree nonetheless!</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo wanted to let Tommy sleep, as rare as it was when Tommy was regressed but knew that if he let Tommy sleep outside he would wake up with body aches, and a whiny Tommy was never any fun. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder but the boy only leaned into the touch. “Tommy, you gotta wake up. We can head back to your house, it’ll only take a minute alright.”</p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes but Tubbo managed to get Tommy onto his feet, though he was more asleep than awake. His knees kept wanting to give out as he faded in and out of sleep. It was cute, Tubbo wished he had something to record it on, but he’d just have to hope he passed someone else on their way back. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo wrapped one of Tommy’s arms over his shoulder, holding him around the waist as he tried to walk them down the path to Tommy’s house. </p><p> </p><p>What was normally around a five minute walk turned into a fifteen minute stumble as Tubbo fought to keep them both upright. Every once and a while Tommy would mumble something and stand a bit on his own, but it never lasted for more than a few steps. Other times Tommy would try to pull on his arm and try to sink down to the floor. He’d whine when Tubbo made him stay standing, but would fall back into their slow steps easily. </p><p> </p><p>By the time they actually made it Tubbo was breathing a bit heavy. They hadn’t found anyone else, though Tubbo wished they had even if that person didn’t have something to record Tommy on. If it had been Wilbur, Phil, or someone strong they could have just picked Tommy up. Even if the person couldn’t carry Tommy they could have at least helped Tubbo get him into bed. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo and Tommy practically fell through the door, and made fast towards where Tommy’s bed was. Tubbo sat them both down and Tommy immediately sunk into his side. He tried to tuck Tommy in, and sneak out so he could at least put some of his extra supplies away first but Tommy hand grabbed onto his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was shocked to say the least. Tommy hadn’t been awake enough to register most of what had been going on, so him actively reaching out for Tubbo was a surprise. </p><p> </p><p>He mumbled something under his breath that Tubbo couldn’t make out. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that Tommy?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy weakly tugged on Tubbo’s hand again. “S’eep time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm,” Tubbo hummed, using his free hand to push back Tommy’s bangs. They were getting a bit unruly, they probably should cut them soon. “Yeah, it’s sleepy time Buddy, you go ahead and get some sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo tried to pull away again, but Tommy whined, waking up a bit more. “You. S’eepy time with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Oh, well how could Tubbo say no to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Tommy, we can have sleepy time together.” Tubbo said, already pulling the blankets back to climb in next to him. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy tucked into his side and buried his face in Tubbo’s neck. It was rare that Tommy showed his softer side like this. He liked to pretend to be all rough and chaotic but sometimes he just wanted someone to wrap their arms around him and rub his back till he fell asleep. Tubbo couldn’t help but cherish the moment, he’d totally brag about it to Wilbur later. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy went back to sleep the moment he’d laid his head on Tubbo’s shoulder, and while Tubbo didn’t think he was tired he found his eyes starting to droop. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Tommy was right, it was sleepy time. Surely it couldn’t hurt to take a small nap.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character A is feeling small at work/the store/ wherever without Character B. They start texting to help A make it through their day.</p><p>Tommy is streaming when he notices he’s starting to slip. He thinks he can just push it off till later tonight but he can’t, Wilbur and Phil start to catch on. They convince him to end stream and then help him load up games and play with him for a few hours until he’s ready to go to bed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. End Stream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A is feeling small at work/the store/ wherever without Character B. They start texting to help A make it through their day.</p>
<p>Tommy is streaming when he notices he’s starting to slip. He thinks he can just push it off till later tonight but he can’t, Wilbur and Phil start to catch on. They convince him to end stream and then help him load up games and play with him for a few hours until he’s ready to go to bed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had been streaming just about every night for weeks now. Streaming was amazing, he had fun and got to hang out with his friends. He’d made so many friends the past few years alone it was really shocking at times. He and his friends he’d met from streams spent so much time together it was almost impossible not to know each others personal things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's why Phil and Wilbur realized Tommy was slipping before even Tommy could catch on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t get them wrong, Tommy was doing a great job at keeping big for the stream, but they knew the signs. To be fair things had been quite tense on the SMP which had made it hard for them to spend quality time together in streams. It made sense that all of Tommy’s excitement at doing a non-SMP stream would eventually build into him regressing. It had been a few weeks since they’d even had time to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t oblivious though, he could feel his headspace coming closer and closer, but he had good control over it. He knew he couldn’t slip on stream. He could just push it off till he’d been on long enough to leave without it being suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Things were going well, Tommy and Wilbur were fucking around while Phil tried to keep their damage to a minimum. It was a bit hard to keep reminding himself he was on stream, but he’d manage. He always did, besides he had Phil and Wilbur there as well and they could try to knock Tommy out of it if he started to do anything too noticeable. Tommy didn’t even think that the older two had noticed anything different in his actions until he’d gotten a DM from Phil asking if he needed to end stream early tonight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sent a quick “</span>
  <em>
    <span>NO!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” back, and things continued on like usual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Tommy really registered that he felt a bit closer to slipping was in the middle of a bit he and Wilbur were doing. They always liked to mess with one another, pushing each other's buttons and joking around without much thought. The child jokes were a staple in how their jokes were delivered, but right now they just managed to make Tommy feel years younger that he should when live in front of so many people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy yelled and acted like a brat until he got the subject to change. That’s when Phil sent his second DM.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil and Wilbur had been keeping messaged back and forth ever since they first noticed signs of Tommy delaying a regression. If it came down to it they’d just tell the teen to end stream, but wanted to let him make the choice himself if he would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was good at making judgement calls like this. He knew his own limits better than anyone else after all. That didn’t stop Wilbur and Phil from being concerned though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>You sure you don’t need to end stream? Me and Wil with both end at the same time as you and we can just chill and play games after.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy wanted to just shrug the question off, but the tingling in the back of his mind was slowly becoming more and more persistent. He messaged maybe in another half hour or so, he hadn’t been streaming for that long though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil was the first to end stream. He’d already been live for hours before he joined Tommy and Wilbur, so he didn’t feel bad about letting his viewers go. Wilbur knew what he was up to though. If Phil waited to leave until after Tommy said he was heading out then the viewers would get suspicious that they had planned something. He waited a bit longer before also deciding to close up shop for the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only took a few more minutes for Phil to send a third message to Tommy, asking him to end stream. It was obvious that Tommy was beginning to fall apart a bit, not to the viewers but to Wilbur and Phil who had played with him when regressed the signs were as bright as daylight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur and Phil said they were going to head out and left the call, promising through messages that they were just going to head over to the server they had set up for when </span>
  <span>Tommy regressed. Tommy made quick work of thanking everyone who had watched and signing off with the promise of an important stream coming over the next few days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Tommy ended stream he was jumping into the voice channel where Phil and Wilbur were already sitting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Tommy! How’re you feeling now? You did a really good job on stream, I’m really proud of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, though you always scare me when you cut it so close to regressing. Going to give me a heart attack one of these days kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy swelled at the praise. Both of them knew it was a sure fire way to get him to drop when he was already feeling his headspace coming on. Tommy didn’t respond for a moment, needing to readjust and let himself sink fully down from the in-between state he was currently in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy hummed, blinking as he felt his thoughts settle. “That’s cause you’re old Phil.” Tommy said, deciding it was probably better if he skipped over Wilbur telling him he did good. He was already fighting a blush, he didn’t need more added to that at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil laughed and Wilbur chuckled. They talked as Tommy fell into his headspace, giving him time to find what felt right. Tommy didn’t always control how he felt, but he knew when his headspace clicked into the right place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight he eased himself down until he was feeling around five. He still had too much energy to try to go any younger, and he felt big enough to still play games and things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They loaded up a secret server they had specifically for when Tommy was regressed. They talked about anything and everything starting with building a petting zoo and ending with how chickens should be able to have different colored eggs that make different colored babies. Really it was quite the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The clock was ticking though, and soon enough Tommy was struggling to put blocks where he wanted them. The more his coordination began to fail him the more obvious it was that he was getting tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we made some really good progress today, but it is getting late and I think it may or may not be close to someones bedtime.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was something else Tommy both loved and hated about his friends knowing about his headspace, they always made sure he was following the rules they’d set up for him. Most of them were pretty easy to follow. No streaming when he felt like he was going to be fully regressed, though that one was a grey area since he didn’t always know he felt small until mid stream. No cookies before he ate real food. Always clean up a mess before you get something else out. But the one Tommy fought them on most of all was a bedtime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Tommy wasn’t tired by the time ten o’clock struck when he was in headspace, it was actually a bit strange how his body would start to slow down even if his sleep schedule had been royally screwed the day before. It was more the fact that he knew they were right about it, made obvious by even his body fighting against him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy whined and complained, but he always ended up tucked under his covers a few minutes after the dreaded time was mentioned. Tonight was no different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil and Wilbur said their goodbyes once Tommy had gotten his pajamas on and his bed ready, and then it was just Tommy. There was a thought that he could stay up by himself just to spite the rule, but the thought was shut down almost immediately. As much as Tommy loved to be a bit of a brat when he was big, his little side always made him want to do any and everything possible to be praised. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy tucked himself in, turning off his main lights and just keeping his light strip on a peaceful yellow color. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy fell asleep excited to see if he could play with Wilbur or Phil again tomorrow, it really had been too long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character B notices that their clothes keeping going missing. Turns out Character A steals their clothes because the smell comforts them at night.</p>
<p>Tommy steals Techno’s cape the first night that Techno finds him after he runs away from Dream and Logstedshire</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. To Keep you Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character B notices that their clothes keeping going missing. Turns out Character A steals their clothes because the smell comforts them at night.</p>
<p>Tommy steals Techno’s cape the first night that Techno finds him after he runs away from Dream and Logstedshire</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cold sunk into Tommy’s bones as he slowly made his way over to Technoblades house, not that he could feel it at first with the adrenaline running through his veins. But, he was lost, and his fear allowed the wind to remind him of the holes in his clothes and the shoe he was missing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had to focus on making it to somewhere safe, and what was safer than his big brothers? Sure Techno and he had had their differences, but Tommy had a plan so Techno would never know. It would be like a game of hide and seek, or cat and mouse. Tommy had always been good at those games when they were younger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By some miracle, Tommy made it to Technoblades house and found it empty. It was perfect, he’d sneak in, make a little base underneath, and then hide there until he felt ready to go off on his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a good plan. A really good plan, Tommy decided. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had just finished setting up his room when he heard the sound of a door opening and shutting from floors above him. His eyes went wide and the whispers he hadn’t realized he’d been mumbling to himself with went silent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy would just have to stay down there, and Techno would never need to know any better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exhaustion hit him all at once, and Tommy climbed into his bed. What better way was there for Tommy to make sure he stayed quiet than to be asleep?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But sleep never came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy listened to every creak in the floorboards, every buzz of an appliance, and every scream of the wind. Even with his bed and covers, Tommy found himself shivering. His hands and feet had long since gone numb, past the burning phase by a long shot. He knew that wasn’t a good sign but what else was there for him to do? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The creaks and scrapes of the floorboards came to a stop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How long had Tommy been down there for Technoblade to have gone to bed before he could even shut his eyes for longer than a minute or two?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was useless. Tommy would never be able to fall asleep being so cold. He-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thought popped into Tommy’s head, and though he knew it was risky he didn’t see many other options. He would have to venture upstairs. He’d just find a blanket or two to bring down there, and he’d make sure to put them back in the morning before Techno even thought to stir. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would have to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy tiptoed up the ladder, testing his weight with each step he took to be sure not to make any noise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear Technoblade snoring. Tommy knew first hand that Techno was either an extremely light sleeper, or would fall into a borderline coma where no one would be able to wake him for at least half a day. Tommy could only hope for the last one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made it to the ground floor and peeked into the chests. He didn’t see any spare blankets anywhere though, and there was no way in hell he was going to risk looking through Techno’s room while he was in there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was just about ready to head back downstairs defeated when his hand brushed against something soft and fluffy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even bother to think more than memorizing the object’s placement, hanging off the back of a kitchen chair, before he was dragging the item back down with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t look at it at all in fact, just throwing it over his body and curling up underneath its warmth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It smelled like pine and a bit ashy, but the scent was soothing. Within minutes Tommy was fast asleep, a hand fisting the fur and bringing it up to his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno was going crazy. He had practically uprooted his entire home looking for his cape but it had disappeared off the face of the earth. He was sure he had left it on the back of his chair last night, he always kept it there so he could just toss it on before he left. It was too heavy to wear indoors, but if he wanted to leave his house it was the only thing he had to keep him from getting frostbite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno focused on his memory, trying to retrace his steps last night as best as he could remember. He’d come home past dark, made himself dinner, and re-organized his chests which had been rooted through by what he could only assume was either Phil in a hurry or a mob that had wandered in and back out at some point in the night. After that, he had just gone up to bed. It didn’t make any sense.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was something else bothering Techno. He could hear things that he knew he shouldn’t be hearing. At first, he’d chalked it up to the voices playing a prank on him, but when they hadn’t let up after he’d woken up Techno had good reasoning to be suspicious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beating. A heartbeat, but it wasn’t Techno’s. He thought maybe a mob or an animal had buried themselves in some cave under his house, but the soft bumps remained constant. If he focused he swore he could hear the wispy sounds of someone breathing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frustration building, Techno didn’t see any other option but to solve one of his problems. Sure going underground would make him colder than he already was but Techno would deal with it for a few minutes if it meant he could get whatever creature was there out from under his house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno went into his basement for the first time since the other day, and something just seemed off. He wanted to just sign it off as him being on edge, but he was sure. He could smell someone. Someone who wasn’t a mob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno let his eyes search the floor, finding the slightest imperfection. A slight bump in the floor, a crack that let a tiny sliver of light through. That was enough for Techno to have his sword at the ready, though still tucked into its sheath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno crept over, gently prying the block away without making as much as a sound as the rock ground against each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let himself sneak down the ladder, unsure of what exactly he was going to find. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno thought he did a good job at keeping his reaction under wraps. He was shocked of course, but the familiar scent of his brother told him that this was very much real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was laying in a bed, under Technoblades house, with his cape tucked up to his ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked horrible, his skin pale and his face gaunt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nothing like the brother he remembered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn’t his Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the sight of his draped in Techno’s cape was familiar. Tommy had loved to steal it when they were young, doing impressions and playing dress-up in both his, Wilbur, and Phil’s clothes whenever he could sneak them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked tiny, and the red made his nearly transparent skin stand out even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno didn’t have the heart to wake him up, to yell at him, to tell him to leave. He reached for the stairs, dragging himself back up and out of the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d let Tommy sleep, for now, he could fake finding his brother's hiding spot later for the dramatic reveal, but for now, it seemed like Tommy needed Techno’s cape more than he did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character B really likes a movie/book/show and wants to share that with Character A while they’re regressed. Character A doesn’t really care for the thing but they do like seeing B happy.</p>
<p>Wilbur found a new song and doesn’t realize Tubbo is regressed really young. Tubbo is just happy to listen to Wilbur ramble on and on about the background music, and singer vocal skills.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Contagious Excitement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character B really likes a movie/book/show and wants to share that with Character A while they’re regressed. Character A doesn’t really care for the thing but they do like seeing B happy.</p>
<p>Wilbur found a new song and doesn’t realize Tubbo is regressed really young. Tubbo is just happy to listen to Wilbur ramble on and on about the background music, and singer vocal skills.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo had been floating for the last hour without any particular thought in mind. In one hand he held a stuffed animal, a bee Wilbur had sent him as a joke when he’d learned about Tubbo’s regressions, and in the other he held his phone which was playing cartoons. It was calming. While the others tended to prefer when Tubbo let them know before regressing, sometimes he really just needed to be allowed to do his own thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps that's why it was so jarring to have Wilbur calling him over discord. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo debated answering, but in the end, figured it couldn’t hurt. Wilbur was always fun to talk to when he was little, always telling a story or making up an adventure to keep him occupied. He might get told off later for slipping on his own but that was the last thing on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Tubbo answered the phone Wilbur was off rambling. Even if he had wanted to try to add something to the conversation, not that he was feeling very talkative at the moment, he doubted he would have been able to sneak more than an occasional sentence in. “-and just like, his voice is amazing. I’m sending you their newest album, you don’t have to listen to them just yet since I know it’s rather late but they’re literally amazing Tubbo. I know you’ll love them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo let Wilbur rave about each band member and specific songs that he thought Tubbo would enjoy. Even if Tubbo didn’t quite follow all of the time Wilbur’s excitement was contagious, leaving Tubbo almost vibrating from the energy buzzing under his skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! And, and Tubbo, they play so many different instruments. I need to look up what all they play but I’m sure that all of their background tracks and everything is made from within the band. I’m going to try to find some of the sheet music, but I’ve been learning a little bit just by ear. I can play you some in a bit if you want, but I want to wait till you listen to it first. The chords are mesmerizing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo hummed, letting himself fiddle with Mr. Bees wings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I know I’ve been talking about it for like, fifteen minutes now, but Tubbo they’re just so good. I haven’t obsessed over a band like this in years! I feel like I’m in high school again.” Wilbur said, sounding more subdued and chuckling at himself. “Anyway, what have you been up to. I know you said you were going to just relax for the night, I hope I didn’t just interrupt something super important to yell about some band.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo had to think, straining to remember what he was doing before the phone call. He didn’t think it was anything too important, but Wilbur was waiting for an answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at his hands where his bee sat. Oh, yeah. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Toon’s with Mr. Bee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you were watching cartoons with Mr. Bee?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Tubbo hummed, nodding along even though Wilbur couldn’t see him. “Yeah, ‘toon’s with Mr. Bee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And how long were you watching cartoons for Tub’s?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur’s voice took on a softer tone, though it didn’t click as to why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno, a little bit. Was watching Powerpuff girls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh,” Wilbur cooed. “Powerpuff girls are pretty good. Do you have a favorite one?”</span>
</p>
<p><span><br/></span> <span>Tubbo didn’t have to think about that one, smiling into Bee as he and Wilbur talked about each character. Bubbles was his favorite, but Buttercup was Wilbur’s because she reminded him of Tommy a bit. That made Tubbo laugh. </span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time seemed to catch up to Tubbo quickly, all the energy he’d felt from Wilbur dissipating now that the older had calmed down. He found himself muffling his yawns into his blankets and rubbing at his eyes till he saw spots. Of course, it didn’t go unnoticed by Wilbur that Tubbo seemed to be getting drowsy and was on the verge of sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo’s responses became shorter, quieter, and softer. More often than not they were barely audible through his mumbling and not quite complete sentences. Wilbur always said Tubbo’s tendency to babble when he was little was adorable, and he found that his point stood in moments like this where Tubbo didn’t seem to notice the switch to baby talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It only took a bit longer before Tubbo had stopped responding at all, face tucked into Mr. Bee’s fuzzy back and a hand clamped down on his wing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night Tubbo,” Wilbur whispered, leaving the call after a few minutes had passed without any sign of stirring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being alone in his headspace was nice sometimes, but his friends always made him feel happy when he was little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character A is feeling small and needy, but Character B has to get work done. Cue A doing whatever has to be done to get their cuddles.<br/>Techno is regressed and Phil is trying to finish up a few preparations around the cottage. Techno just wants Phil to sit with him and play with him, but Phil has to finish up organizing the chest and making sure everything is restocked (potions which Techno isn’t allowed to touch when he feels little). He may or may not make it take a little extra long because seeing Techno so whiny is kind of adorable and he likes to tease him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A is feeling small and needy, but Character B has to get work done. Cue A doing whatever has to be done to get their cuddles.</p>
<p>Techno is regressed and Phil is trying to finish up a few preparations around the cottage. Techno just wants Phil to sit with him and play with him, but Phil has to finish up organizing the chest and making sure everything is restocked (potions which Techno isn’t allowed to touch when he feels little). He may or may not make it take a little extra long because seeing Techno so whiny is kind of adorable and he likes to tease him.<br/>(This isn’t a super good answer to the prompt but I think Techno being extra patient and making Phil watch him being good and waiting would make Phil decide to speed things up. XD The moment Phil is free though Techno will force him into cuddles because Techno wants affection please.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil could head Techno shuffling just outside the doorway, though the kid didn’t come through. He just watched and fiddled as Phil tried to organize the chests to the best of his ability. He was trying to organize them by material type, but also into subsections. If Techno didn’t like it then he could reorganize it later but it was important that Phil got anything potentially harmful out of the way for now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today was one of their planned regression days, though Techno had probably been teetering on the edge for the last two nights. It showed in how frantic and out of place things were, how Techno had probably been trying to prepare but unable to focus for long enough to finish a task, or to do it just the way he liked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil wasn’t worried about it though. As long as he made sure all of the weapons and potions and the like were put up he would feel much better about keeping Techno safe and calm when in his headspace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno peered around the door frame with a small huff. It was obvious he was growing more and more impatient. Phil had promised it wouldn’t be long, telling Techno to pick out an outfit and a game they could play together while he finished a few things up, but either Techno had rushed through his choices or Phil was taking longer than usual to tidy up around the house. Possibly a mixture of both, he thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil repressed a smile when Techno’s impatience grew too strong to be contained. “Phil,” He whined, drawing out the ‘l’ past what the older thought was necessary, as cute as it was. “Are you done yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nearly, I’ve got to finish putting these away and then I’m going to make sure you didn’t have anything that needs to be brewed overnight.” Phil explained, looking over his shoulder just in time to catch the pout on Techno’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How long will that take?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil bit his cheek, “I don’t know, perhaps an hour.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno didn’t miss a beat, “An hour! But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe two. It really just depends on how quickly I can organize these chests.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno grumbled to himself, folding his arms across his chest. With a huff Techno planted himself down in the center of the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing Tech?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Going to wait for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil felt warmth spread throughout his heart at that. Techno really was sweet, though he showed it in different ways than most. It almost convinced Phil to take the little in his arms and wait till after his bedtime to finish cleaning, almost, but seeing Techno pout like this was equally rewarding and adorable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to go play a game while you wait? I’ll be a long while yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno shook his head, the waves from his recently freed hair bouncing with the motion. “No, I want to stay with you so I will wait for you to finish.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Phil’s heart hurt. Techno was going to kill him one of these days just from being too cute in his headspace alone. “Alright then,” Phil said, making sure to sound exasperated just to tease. “I’ll try not to take too long then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil rushed through the rest of the chests. He would have a chance to properly sort them out later but as much as he liked to tease he knew he wouldn't be able to say no to Techno for long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over to th</span>
  <span>e brewing station. Techno’s stock of potions weren’t too bad, he could put some on overnight and have them finished probably just about the same time it would take for him to organize the chests and do a few other chores around the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye Phil saw that Techno was playing with a hair tie he’d found on the floor looking more pouty by the second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a heavy sigh Phil stretched, grabbing Techno’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, I think that should be alright for now. How about we head into the living room Buddy, I want to see what game you picked out for us tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno was on his feet in a second, already pulling Phil through the door and pushing him onto the couch. Techno carried over a hidden image book and plopped himself down half in Phil’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took the man by surprise for a second. Even in his headspace Techno was rarely this- was cuddly even the right word? Phil didn’t mind of course, wrapping his arms around Techno’s waist and peering over his shoulder as Techno read the items out, pointing to them as he found each one, it was just unusual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two carried on like that for the rest of the evening. Techno was oddly clingy, holding Phil’s hand as they walked between rooms, and placing himself in Phil’s lap when he could manage it. By the time that Techno was starting to nod off to the sound of fire crackling it didn’t come as a surprise when he refused to be put in bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil tried to convenience Techno to head on upstairs, but the little was hearing none of it. The more Phil tried to pry himself free the more Techno clung to him like a koala. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Tech, it’s time for bed. I’ll still be here in the morning, I promise.” Phil hummed, rubbing Techno’s back to help sooth him. “I’ll just be a few steps away. Your bed will be much comfier than a couch Techno, let’s get you all tucked in and warm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing seemed to be working though. In the end Phil decided that it wasn’t worth trying, and he let Techno fall asleep curled up against his side on the couch. He was a steady weight and a calming presence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the ambient crackling of the fire and the warmth seeping into his bones it shouldn’t have been a shock when Phil felt his own eyes falling shut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t usual for Techno to cuddle or cling to him, but Phil could get used to the weight on his chest and the steady beats of the Pigman’s heart in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character B is feeling sad so Character A tries to take care of them despite feeling small.</p>
<p>Wilbur is having a bad day and even though Tommy and Tubbo are both regressed they do their best to try to play with him and make him feel better. Their combined cuteness is 110% successful and Wilbur can’t help but smile when he hears the two of them whispering about what to do to make him happy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Taking Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character B is feeling sad so Character A tries to take care of them despite feeling small.</p>
<p>Wilbur is having a bad day and even though Tommy and Tubbo are both regressed they do their best to try to play with him and make him feel better. Their combined cuteness is 110% successful and Wilbur can’t help but smile when he hears the two of them whispering about what to do to make him happy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur felt god awful. No matter what he seemed to do everything became overwhelming. He hardly got any sleep, his own thoughts bombarding him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he peaked his eyes open it was daylight, though the sun shining through the curtains of his room only made his head throb. He groaned, rolling himself onto his stomach and laying his face down against the cool cloth of his pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Outside of his door he could hear the familiar shuffling of at least one of the boys. It didn’t take long for Tommy to push his door open a crack and peak in, Tubbo on his tippy toes to look over his shoulder. The sight would normally make Wilbur’s heart all warm and fuzzy, but the feeling was drowned out as if it were submerged in an ocean. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed quiet for a moment when Wilbur didn’t bother to greet them, before letting themselves in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilby, why are you sleeping so late?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Wilbur didn’t think he could handle this today. It wasn’t unusual for Tommy or Tubbo to regress in and out of the week, but he didn’t think he could manage to take care of them today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced at both boys, realizing that Tommy wasn’t the only one regressed. How was he supposed to take care of them when he couldn’t even bother to get himself out of bed?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-,” Wilbur said, making sure to chose his words carefully. “I don't think I’m feeling too good today Tommy. You know I love you, but can you please bring me my phone off the table there. I’m going to ask Phil to take care of you both today if that’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo seemed confused, letting his head tip over to the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sick?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In a way, yeah.” Wilbur wanted to be honest, he wanted to explain properly. They both knew he had days like this, though they had been happening less and less recently, but they wouldn’t make the connection in headspace, and Wil wasn’t sure if he wanted them to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Tommy said, his eyebrows furrowed together like they always did when he was trying to be serious. It was funny to see when Tommy was still in his pajamas with bed head and a stuffed animal tucked under his arm. “Can we help?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t a good idea. It really wasn't, Wilbur reminded himself. When he felt like this things could take a turn for the worse rather quickly. His mood would drop lower, or he would cry at a moment's notice. It would be hard for him to try to keep himself in line, and the last thing he wanted would be to let Tommy or Tubbo see that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think there’s much to help with right now. I’ll be alright, don’t worry, I think it’s best if Phil takes you out to play for a bit though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was frowning, and Tubbo was fiddling with a corner of the blanket. It was obvious that his current state was already starting to take a toll on them. Tommy went to grab Wilbur his phone, letting the older send out a quick message to Phil explaining what was going on, but the tension in the room didn’t fade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you and Tubbo bring a few of your toys in and play while we wait for Phil?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought that Wilbur wasn’t sending them away because he didn’t want to watch them seemed to take some of the weight off both boy’s shoulders. They both dashed out of the room, leaving Wilbur’s door open as it thumped against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unknowingly Wilbur had just released the cutest form of chaos onto himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo had devised a plan. It was a good plan, really!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They knew Wilbur wasn’t feeling well today, though he said he wasn’t sick. It was confusing but he’d told them not to ask. And, well, Wilbur always took care of them even when they weren’t feeling bad, so it was time to repay the favor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They talked about it as they gathered a few toys. They didn’t want anything too loud, Tubbo said his head always hurt when he wasn’t feeling good so they should try to be quieter than normal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They searched their room for some of Wilbur’s favorite toys to play with when he was with Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy had wanted to grab their play instruments but Tubbo had said it was much too loud. Instead they grabbed soft plushies and coloring books. Tommy was carrying all the plushies while Tubbo trailed behind him, picking up any Tommy might drop and bringing the book and crayons with them to Wilbur’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were still whispering as they traveled back down the hall, and even though trying to focus in on what they were saying hurt Wil’s head he did it anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think he’ll like it Tommy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well duh, of course he will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy seemed to shut Tubbo down before he could finish his thought. “He always gives us hugs and cuddles us when we aren’t feeling good. I- I think that it will work the other way around, it has to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo didn’t say anything after that, and within a few seconds the two were wandering back through the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur felt his chest ache for entirely different reasons when he saw what the two littles had brought. He’d assumed they would want to play something chaotic or loud since they wouldn’t be able to see or play with Wilbur much today, but instead they had stuffed animals and colors. Nothing harsh on his ears or that would hurt to look at for long. It was...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo crawled up next to Wilbur, settling against his side as he pulled opened the coloring book to a fresh page. The smell of the crayons was a bit strong at first, but comforting none the less. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy took to setting all the stuffed animals down around the bed. There was a whale by Wilbur’s feet, a cow to his right, a Bee which Tubbo tucked under his arm, a pig and a creeper that sat above his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It struck him that this was Tommy and Tubbo trying to take care of him. His boys were taking extra steps to make sure he felt alright. Wilbur felt his eyes well up with tears, but a smile finally danced across his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes widened, unsure of what they did wrong, but Wilbur just laughed at the shocked expression on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sniff that drew Tubbo’s attention as well Wilbur let out a wobbly laugh. “Don’t worry, these are happy tears. I’ve got both my boys here to take care of me. How about when Phil gets here we ask him to stay in with us today instead of taking you guys out to play.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy fell down, landing on top of Wilbur and tucked his head in the crook of Wilbur’s neck. Wilbur could feel him nod at the same time as Tubbo curled more furiously into his side, reaching a hand over to grab Wilbur’s sweater. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil stood against the doorway and smiled. When he spoke all three boys startled, not having heard the front door open. The moment he and Wilbur made eye contact he knew Phil understood. He’d been a bit vague in his message, but Phil knew his episodes better than almost anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that's a great idea. How about I start off with some breakfast for everyone? I can make pancakes and we’ll make some funny faces on them like we did when you were all young.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo smiled, asking Wilbur if they could all go to the living room so they could talk to Phil while he cooked. Getting out of bed still seemed hard, but Wilbur managed with the help of the two boys holding his hand the whole way there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they passed Wilbur mouthed a silent ‘Thank you,’ to Phil who just smiled and shrugged it off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘No problem.’ he mouthed back, reaching over to ruffle Wilbur's hair before giving Tommy and Tubbo’s heads the same treatment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now what kind of pancakes does everyone want?” Phil asked, sending the two littles into an excited debate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Wilbur thought. This is perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>For whatever reason, Character B is really scared of hurting Character A, and Character A thinks it’s their fault that B is acting distant. Cue angst.</p>
<p>Techno is afraid of hurting Tommy after a fight over whether or not they should destroy L’manberg. He goes to wave his arm and Tommy flinches back hard because of Dream. Tommy tries to hide in his room and isn’t letting Techno come down. Techno comes down anyway and tells Tommy not to worry and that they’ll talk about it later, but that he won’t hurt him like dream did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Don't be Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For whatever reason, Character B is really scared of hurting Character A, and Character A thinks it’s their fault that B is acting distant. Cue angst.</p><p>Techno is afraid of hurting Tommy after a fight over whether or not they should destroy L’manberg. He goes to wave his arm and Tommy flinches back hard because of Dream. Tommy tries to hide in his room and isn’t letting Techno come down. Techno comes down anyway and tells Tommy not to worry and that they’ll talk about it later, but that he won’t hurt him like dream did. WARNING (like 1 curse word)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't do this prompt justice in all honestly, kind of forgot what I was writing half way through but the main points are there if you squint I guess. XD In all honesty the amount I've written in this time period is catching up to me on top of my regular day to day work load, and I love writing them, but jesus my brain is fried and I haven't even written anything for tomorrow yet. XD Sorry if you notice drops in quality the past few days and in the future, schools been picking up the pace and I'm kind of struggling ngtl.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what is there Tommy! It doesn’t matter who is there! Can’t you see that all governments do is cause everyone pain?” Techno’s voice was raw. He hadn’t yelled this much in months. It made his throat burn. “You got exiled for fuck’s sake! Why would you even want to go back?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had been with Technoblade for the last few weeks. He thought things were going well, at least he did until tonight. He just- he couldn’t just blow up L’Manberg. Why didn’t Techno understand that? Even as hurtful as the city was, it was his home. It had all of his friends in it. It was more than it’s government!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk about L’Manberg like you know anything about it! It is Dream’s fault, Tubbo didn’t- he didn’t want to exile me.” Even to Tommy, the waiver in his voice was loud and clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno scoffs, not paying attention to the way Tommy is already curling in on himself. He just wants to protect Tommy, and he can’t stop him from getting hurt if he keeps going back to the place that hurt him the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand sliced through the air like a sword through water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words died on his tongue when Tommy stumbled back into the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno came to a standstill, unsure of what he was meant to do. It was obvious that Tommy flinched back from Technoblade, but the implication is what made Techno pause. Tommy thought he was going to hit him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy thought he was going to hit him</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno raised his hands in front of his chest, putting them in clear view to try to make himself less of a threat. All thoughts about their argument faded into the background. “Tommy,” He started off slow, his voice low and worried. “Tommy, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was out of the room before Techno could blink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let him leave, heard the thumps as he tripped over himself to climb down the ladders faster than he should, until the footsteps muffled enough that he could let the ambient noise from outside overtake his too-fast heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno sighed. He had bigger things to deal with today than just L’Manberg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy saw Techno’s hand fly outwards. There wasn’t even a weapon in it. Techno wasn’t Dream, he wasn’t going to hurt him. Technoblade promised that he wasn’t going to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to get away. His thoughts were overwhelmed and he felt sick to his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Tommy made it down to his room he’d flung himself down onto his bed. His eyes were burning and his head was spinning. The breath caught in his lungs at each breath. He couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of struggling Tommy shut down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let himself slump into his bed, holding his pillow tight against his chest. It felt like something snapped. His thoughts slowed almost to a standstill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was still scared, but the idea of being alone felt almost worse than having Techno yell at him. He wanted to yell for the Pigman, ask him to come down here and just sit. He just didn’t want to be alone anymore. He almost did, but then he heard the tell tale signs of footsteps coming towards his ladder from the floor above. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He listened carefully, waiting for Techno to yell at him to grab his things and leave. Maybe he called Dream and was going to hand him back over, maybe-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, is it alright for me to come down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy wanted to say no, but he wanted to say yes even more. In the end he said nothing, waiting to see what the other would do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m going to come down alright.” Techno said, already down the first few rungs. Tommy could see his boots slowly appear. “I’m sorry I yelled, I shouldn’t have pushed you to talk about it until you were ready. I didn’t mean to scare you either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno took the last few steps, turning around so Tommy could see his face. The man looked genuine, his eyebrows drew together and his eyes drooped at the edges. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a few steps towards Tommy, before taking just as many back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never hit you, at least not when we’re fighting like that. Maybe if we were in a duel, but never when we are here. This is a safe place for you Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Safe place. Tommy liked the sound of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart rate was beginning to calm down now that he had someone there with him. His head still felt strange though, almost like he was walking through water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno seemed to notice his sluggish response, just staring instead of rambling like he was used to Tommy doing. If he accepted the apology he would normally have plenty to say, and if he rejected it then he’d have twice as much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, your heart rate is slowing down, but are you feeling alright? I- I would appreciate it if you said something. Anything really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, yeah. Tommy was supposed to say things out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘S okay. Feels weird though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno sat down on edge of Tommy’s bed, his movements slow and self-aware. “What feels weird?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Head. Everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t feel like talking a whole lot. The words seemed to be more and more difficult to get out. It was like he was talking, but his mouth was numb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it feel like Tommy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy struggled to find the words. It- it was like, “Walking through a portal. Tingly and slow, but in my head, and my mouth, and my arms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno’s eyes lit up with understanding. “It’s alright. You used to do this a lot a a long time ago after the first war. You called it ‘turning small’ and you said it made you feel better, though you always threw a fit when Wilbur, Phil, or I tried to get you to go small.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sounded familiar, but Tommy was struggling to think that far back. He didn’t want to think, he just wanted to lay down with something soft and warm. He felt to slow to try to do anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I do when I felt small?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s voice was a bit softer than before, though his voice still sounded sore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno debated for a few seconds, before grabbing Tommy’s blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders, tying it like a cape. “How about we head back upstairs. I think I might still have a few of your things from back then, I can get some stuffed animals and we can read a story, but then I think you should probably take a nap. You’ve had a really eventful day for someone so little, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was a bit unsure, but Tommy didn’t notice his hesitation. He knew he had some things upstairs that he hadn’t found it in himself to get rid of. He just wasn’t sure how to do this on his own. It had been a long time and so much had happened since he’d last really looked after Tommy like this. He seemed so fragile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno didn’t need to worry though, Tommy nodded and stood up, though he stumbled a bit as he got to his feet, and leaned against Techno’s shoulder to help balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to ride on my back when we go up the ladders. We’re going to have to go up a few of them and you seem pretty tired. It’ll be fun. You always used to say that you </span>
  <span>would just use me as a horse when you couldn’t find one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded, just reaching his arms out. Techno had to do almost all the work to make sure Tommy was on, and wouldn’t fall off during their climb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it, and Techno set Tommy on the couch while he went up to find his box of old things. There were a few teddy bears, toy swords, and a few of Techno’s favorite stories on top, and he knew if he looked deeper he’d find a pacifier and cup that Tommy liked to use. He’d need to wash both before he could give them to him but thought it was probably worth the effort if it would give the teen comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped off the stuffies, deciding that the toy swords would be better for another day, and set the books down on the table. Tommy waited patiently, a sharp contrast to the little Tommy that Technoblade was used to. He was too quiet, too watchful, too out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Technoblade returned with a cup full of milk and a cleaned off pacifier Tommy seemed to melt under his gaze. He didn’t even bother to reach out, just opening his mouth when Techno held the paci up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno sat down next to him, letting the boy curl up under his arm and tuck himself against his chest. With his free hand Techno reached out for the book, opening it to the bookmarked story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was asleep before he finished the first page, but Techno couldn’t force himself to move. The kid looked exhausted. He needed as much rest as he could get, and Techno would be damned if he made Tommy wake up from moving.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character A is terrified of a certain thing. Character B builds a pillow fort with them to help. </p><p>The first night of Tommy’s exile he slips and is afraid of the dark when he tried to sleep in his tent alone. He and Ghostbur stay in the bigger wooden room together and make a pillow fort next to Mushroom Henry and fall asleep looking at the stars and telling stories.</p><p>(This one also might be a bit off from the description cause I haven't even started writing it yet in all honesty. I normally like to have the next days at least started if not done before I post but todays been a bit busy and lacking in the motivation department :(  It seems like an easy and shorter prompt so hopefully that will help me bounce back!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sleeping Under the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A is terrified of a certain thing. Character B builds a pillow fort with them to help. </p>
<p>The first night of Tommy’s exile he slips and is afraid of the dark when he tried to sleep in his tent alone. He and Ghostbur stay in the bigger wooden room together and make a pillow fort next to Mushroom Henry and fall asleep looking at the stars and telling stories.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghostbur had recommended Tommy sleep in Tnret, which was nice and all, but he’d forgotten just how much noise creatures made at night. If it wasn’t a mob lurking nearby, it was the waves lapping up against the shore. And if it wasn’t the waves it was the wind, snapping the tent’s flaps every few seconds, never failing to make Tommy jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The longer he tried to sleep for, the more on edge Tommy felt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Snap!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s arms jerked up, bringing the blanket over his head. His breath was coming out faster, and the anxiety in his chest started to feel overwhelming. Today had been a roller coaster of emotions for him to start with, and it seemed like it was finally catching up with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A creeper sizzled nearby but fizzled out before it could explode. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s head felt strange. It was familiar, but it had been so long that he’d almost forgotten what the feeling was. When had been the last time he’d properly been in his headspace? When he and Ranboo had messed with George he’d been teetering, but he hadn’t fully allowed himself to indulge in months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ocean churned and Tommy’s stomach took that as the signal to imitate it. He felt sick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Snap! Sizzle! Crash!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy felt what little control he’d managed to hold onto slipping through his fingers. Tugging the blanket tighter around him the teen moved to put his pillow over his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even with the moon light, Tommy hadn’t been able to make much of anything out. He didn’t know the layout of Logsetdshire yet, and the shadows loomed like mobs ready to attack. Tommy felt just about ready to scream. He just wanted someone to come tell him it would be alright. He wanted to go back home. He wanted Tubbo to sit with him and laugh at his jokes and maybe even take care of him like they were brothers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy wanted his brothers, but that wasn’t an option. Techno was a terrorist, and Wilbur was-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked over to the building he knew Ghostbur was planning to sleep in. Before he could really even process what he was doing he was making a mad dash for the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Would Ghostbur remember taking care of Tommy? Was it a happy enough memory for him to have even the faintest recollection of the times where Tommy would curl up in his brother's lap, and Wilbur would hold him safe and tight while he dug through the grass for bugs?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ghost startled when Tommy sprinted into the building, not having time to even question what was wrong before Tommy had phased through him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only seemed to make Tommy more upset, tears growing in his eyes as he sat on the ground, unmoving, a few feet away from Ghostbur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tommy. Is everything alright? Was something hurting you?” Ghost bur asked, his voice getting more and more concerned as Tommy seemed to deteriorate before his eyes. “Tommy! Wait, don’t be sad. Here, have some blue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teen took the blue, playing with it between his fingers. It was smooth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was struck with the realization that he hadn’t even had a chance to bring any of his little supplied with him. He didn’t even have them in his ender chest, there was no way he’d be able to get any of his stuff unless someone brought it to him from L’Manberg. All of his blankets and toys, sure he hadn’t really used them much, but he knew they were there if he needed them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy tried again to lean towards Ghostbur, though Ghostbur focused on remaining tangible this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t bother to respond. He didn’t feel like he could even if he wanted to. He’d blame it on the fact he was close to crying, but words just seemed too big right now. He just wanted to hug, and hugging didn’t mean he needed to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghostbur seemed to catch on fairly quickly. “Is this the thing you do?” Tommy felt a wave of calm rush over him. So his regressions were happy enough the Ghostbur remembered them. “I remember you acting strange like this sometimes with Wilbur. Do you want me to take care of you like he did? I think when you act like this it’s because you feel young. Do you want me to treat you like you're a child?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Too many questions, but the answer to all of them was yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nodded into Ghostburs chest, the cold rubbing against his cheek in a way that was calming. It felt nice against the heat behind his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wait! It’s late now, little boys should be in bed. But, you’re upset too. Hmm, can I do something to make you feel better Tommy? After that I think we should go to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shrugged. He didn’t care what they did, as long as Wilbur kept holding him the way he was, rocking gently from one side to the other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you want to go back out to Tnret, so maybe we can make a temporary Tnret in here. A-a like a fort! And we’ll use pillows and blankets to make it super comfy. We’ll sleep in it tonight, I just need a moment to build it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghostbur set Tommy down next to Mushroom Henry, “He’ll watch over you while I make the fort really quick.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy whined at the loss of contact, but Henry licked the back of his head distracting him. Tommy looked at the cow, and the cow looked back. It was like a staring contest, but without the stating of the challenges rules. Henry moo’d softly, leaning down to eat some of the grass near Tommy’s foot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy began to pet the top of Henry’s lowered head. It was soft. He tried to convince himself that he couldn’t miss his stuffed cow because he had a real cow right here, and he was just as fluffy as his toy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ghostbur didn’t take long to finish setting up. Being able to float made it easier to tie the blanket up high. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy decided that Henry would guard them throughout the night, though Ghostbur made sure to leave a side of the fort open so the cow didn’t feel left out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy turned, tucking himself back against Ghostbur’s side the moment the two laid down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I remember Wilbur telling you stories. He didn’t like it when you couldn’t sleep, but when you two would stay up late he’d tell you stories about the stars, right? Techno knew the most about them, but Wilbur knew some too. Would it help if I went over a few constellations?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy pointed at the inky sky, looking to Ghostbur with pleading eyes. A story sounded amazing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well right now I can see a few constellations. I’ll start with Corona borealis, that one is known because the story of the Minotaur. Minos, the king, abandoned his daughter Ariadne, but she was rescued by a hero named Theseus. Together they traveled through the labyrinth and fought many monsters, but just like her father, Theseus abandoned the princess too. The god Dionysus gave her a crown I believe after she was abandoned again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t paying much attention to the stories themselves, more so just the sound of Ghostbur’s voice. Within minutes he felt himself sinking into his much awaited sleep, the exhaustion taking over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If only he had been listening, maybe he would have remembered why the name seemed to ring familiar in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome Home Theseus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but was he really Theseus, or was he the princess who had been abandoned by everyone who promised to love him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character A loves the sound of Character B’s voice and wants B to sing for them</p>
<p>Tommy wants Wilbur to sing for him in a call when regressed. Wilbur ends up singing lullabies and it makes Tommy sleepy. Wilbur tells him to lay down and he sings until Tommy falls asleep.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sweet Lullaby and Good Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A loves the sound of Character B’s voice and wants B to sing for them</p>
<p>Tommy wants Wilbur to sing for him in a call when regressed. Wilbur ends up singing lullabies and it makes Tommy sleepy. Wilbur tells him to lay down and he sings until Tommy falls asleep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Valentines day! We're officially half way through the month. It's hard to believe that I've been posting a chapter for two weeks now 0.o woah...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur and Tommy had been in a call for hours, and he knew Tommy was reaching the end of his abilities tonight. The kid could barely keep his eyes open, but no matter how much Wilbur persisted he refused to lay down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sleepy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur bit his lip. Tommy was a bit difficult when he was too tired. There was a time frame where they could catch him in and convince him to do things he needed to when little but Wilbur had waited too long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even a little bit? Little boys need their sleep Tommy, and we’ve stayed up well over an hour past your bedtime.” Wilbur hummed, knowing as the words came out of his mouth that he was fighting a losing battle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy grew more frustrated, seemed to be only a few minutes out of throwing a fit. “Not little! ‘M a big boy, and big boys can stay up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him as he ran a hand through his hair. Tommy was being extra stubborn tonight, though that wasn’t too surprising. They hadn’t had much time to spend together in headspace recently, so Wilbur had wanted to indulge the kid by letting him stay up a bit later. He should have known that breaking their routine would only result in a grumpy little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you're a big boy Tommy, I know you are. But even big boys need rest to grow even bigger and stronger than they already are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur knew he was really pulling at straws now, but the only other option was to let Tommy work himself into a fit and exhaust himself. That would be less than ideal, and honestly, Wilbur would feel a bit guilty if he let things get that far out of control.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t reply, but Wilbur could see him pouting at the video of Wilbur on his phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe, don’t be pouty Tommy. Look, before we go to sleep I’ll do something extra super fun, and then we can call again tomorrow!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was about ready to scream, he was not pouty thank you very much, but the promise of something </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra super fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> was enough of a distraction that he seemed to forget the comment entirely. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm, well,” Wilbur said, drawing out the ‘surprise’ a bit more than he probably should. “I was thinking that I could sing to you like I used to before. It’s been a while, hasn’t it bud?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please! Please, please, please Wilby!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur sighed, fighting the smile that grew across his cheeks. Wilbur had already started getting his guitar ready, but he didn’t have to let Tommy know that. He liked to tease the boy a bit, it was cute seeing him so excited like this when he was in his headspace, even when sleepy and a bit whiny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Since you asked really nicely I’ll play a few songs, but only a couple Tommy. It’s already past your bedtime and Phil will have my head if he knows I kept you up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy cheered, following Wilbur's order to lay down in bed and get comfortable. He was just happy to have convinced Wilbur to play for him. The older always tended to sing to him and Tubbo when it was time for them to go to bed and he knew they were feeling little. It was just the way things worked in their little family they made. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy settled down, pulling his cow Henry up so he could rub a paw over his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur gently strummed his guitar, the sound soft on the ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur pulled up a few nursery rhymes, although he knew most </span>
  <span>of his go to’s by heart at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made it through the first song and squinted at Tommy in the dark of his room. He couldn’t tell if Tommy was starting to fall asleep or not, but didn’t hear any complaints as he seamlessly moved into the next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear Tommy humming along this time, so he knew he would need to keep it up a while longer before the little dozed off. It was soothing for Wilbur too, to just play and not have to really think beyond the muscle memory of his fingers moving towards the strings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t realize when Tommy’s voice faded away entirely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After almost fifteen minutes Wilbur paused, listening for any complaints from the other. When he only heard steady breaths in return he smirked. He knew Tommy had been almost dead on his feet but was still surprised that he’d managed to get him to sleep that quickly. Normally he’d have to sing for at least half an hour before Tommy or Tubbo even started to fade in and out of sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, setting his guitar off to the side and stretching in his chair. It was rather late, almost half-past eleven by now. He should probably be getting to bed as well, especially with his promise to play with Tommy again tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who knew what all adventures the next day would bring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character B decides to join in on Character A’s playtime. </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo are playing together, both regressed in L’manberg, and Ranboo decides to join them. They all three end up regressed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Unexpected Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character B decides to join in on Character A’s playtime. </p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo are playing together, both regressed in L’manberg, and Ranboo decides to join them. They all three end up regressed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo was wandering, not really any place in mind, so he was a bit shocked to find Tommy and Tubbo sitting in the grass away from everyone else. It’s not that it was uncommon to see them together when they had the free time, more so the fact that it looked like they were relaxed and, well, it just wasn’t something that seemed to fit his understanding of their personalities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was laying on his stomach, staring intently in the grass with a red flower crown perched on his blonde hair like a halo. He knew Tubbo must have been the one to make it because the flowers were still intact, and also the fact that Tubbo seemed to be making another out of yellow flowers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo wasn’t sure what to do. He really was needing to pass by them, but they seemed to be in their own world. He didn’t want to interrupt the little moment of peace they had found. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could decide on his next step, Tubbo was calling out for him, waving and smiling as if someone had just told him the best thing ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked up in surprise, first to Tubbo, then followed the others gaze to Ranboo himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo walked over, but couldn’t help but feel something was off, more so than he had originally thought. Not necessarily in a bad way either, just different. A good different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranboo!” Tubbo yelled, reaching his hands out and waving them back and forth. “Come sit down. Can I make you a flower crown? Can I, can I? I’m really good at it, Tommy said so. He let me make him one so if you want to sit with us you have to ‘cause that’s the rules.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nodded along, letting an undeniable pout show on his face when Tubbo plucked the flower crown off of his head to show Ranboo. He gave it back only a few seconds later which seemed to ease Tommy back down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, sure.” Ranboo said, a bit unsure but not really seeing any other option. He hadn’t quite been ready for social interaction but Tommy and Tubbo seemed like they would be fine. “What colors do you have? Can you make me one that's white and purple maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo hummed, looking around before scrambling to his feet, leaving without a word to go hunt down the requested colors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo was at a loss for words, though Tommy filled in easily in Tubbo’s absence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’cha doing over here? Do you want to play with us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His face was open, though Ranboo hadn’t even noticed it being blocked. It was obvious that something was different though. There was less tension in his shoulders, his eyebrows weren’t slanted down, and his jaw unclenched. Ranboo felt bad for not realizing just how tense his friend seemed to be all of the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can, yeah. What are you guys playing?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy spiraled into a ramble, much more similar to how Ranboo was used to him acting. It was almost like he was an energetic toddler, just excited to have someone listening to him. Ranboo couldn’t help but smile along and pat Tubbo when he came back to join them, arms full of flowers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the back of his mind Ranboo felt something awaken. It seemed familiar, though he couldn’t place the feeling. It was almost nostalgia but not quite. It made his thoughts blur together though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to pull away from the feeling, but it didn’t seem bad either. It just felt calming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here Ranboo, look! I found this bug earlier, it’s a grasshopper and he can jump really really high. Tubbo didn’t like him because he was scared, but I like him lot’s.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo bent over to where Tommy was pointing. He could see the little bug just crawling around in the grass. He was rather cute, though Ranboo didn’t know why the bug hadn’t jumped away yet. Tommy said he’d been watching him for a while now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s his name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy paused, seeming unsure. “I don’t know, I can’t speak Grasshopper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo laughed. Tommy seemed upset by the fact he didn’t know, but it wasn’t like there was much they could do about it. Ranboo didn’t speak grasshopper either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The longer Ranboo stayed the stronger the nostalgic feeling grew in his mind, moving from the back until it was persistently at the front. Ranboo just wanted to sit and laugh with Tommy and Tubbo, forgetting what he was even planning to do in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo finished Ranboo’s crown, making him an official member of their playdate. Ranboo was careful not to accidently break the crown as he placed it around his usual one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day came and passed, the three just enjoying each others company as it was. They didn’t need to worry about wars or evil like this. Ranboo couldn’t help but wish that it could be like this all of the time. Much to his joy Tommy and Tubbo had agreed that they wanted to have another playdate soon after the sun began to set and it was decided they should all go home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo felt innocent excitement well up in his chest for the first time in years, the warm feeling still persisting in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could get used to having friends like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character B is so exhausted from work that they pass out on the couch. They wake up piled under stuffed animals and blankets, with Character A quietly playing in front of them. </p>
<p>Tommy and Wilbur in their first exile when Wilbur is trying to ready everything for the attack and keeps getting short-tempered with Tommy. Tommy sees Wil passed out under a tree or something and brings his favorite blankie and what few toys he’d been able to gather or take with him, and is playing with a few bugs in the grass when Wil wakes up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Mind Your Temper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character B is so exhausted from work that they pass out on the couch. They wake up piled under stuffed animals and blankets, with Character A quietly playing in front of them. </p><p>Tommy and Wilbur in their first exile when Wilbur is trying to ready everything for the attack and keeps getting short-tempered with Tommy. Tommy sees Wil passed out under a tree or something and brings his favorite toy, and is playing with a few bugs in the grass when Wil wakes up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur had stormed off, leaving Tommy standing in the middle of a field. He hadn’t meant to make the other so angry, he wasn’t even sure what he did exactly that made Wilbur go off on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur hadn’t realized Tommy was already little when he’d come up to him. He’d just seen the flowers in Tommy’s hands and gotten angry at him for ‘wasting time’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flowers were crumpled on the ground, stepped on, and bent at odd angles. Tommy thought he felt the same. He felt like he was being bent and torn apart on the inside. He just wanted to show Wilby how he’d found the meadow with all the flowers a ways away, but he didn’t realize Wilbur would be in one of his moods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy had started to get used to Wilbur being testier. He had a short temper, and his entire attitude could shift at a moment’s notice. Tubbo said the stress was getting to him, and that he should give him his space, but Tommy wanted to help make Wilbur feel better!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was nothing if not persistent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He marched back to the meadow, there were still plenty of flowers to gather. He’d let Wilby cool off a bit, then go back and try again once he’d calmed down. Wilbur always stormed off and took a bit to calm down, but when he did he was really nice and gave warm-hearted apologies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy only started to head back when the sun started to sink to the right. That meant he only had a few hours before dark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy made it back to camp without any danger. He’d expected Wilbur to be standing around, organizing or fixing something, ready to give Tommy a big hug the moment he saw him off in the distance. But Wilbur wasn’t outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy checked in, and around, and even listened where they went mining to see if he could hear him. He wasn’t allowed to head down just in case mobs had spawned, but he couldn’t hear the tell-tale signs of Wilbur singing while he worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He began to look in the same direction Wilbur had stormed off in earlier. Maybe he was still cooling down. He should probably let him come back in his own time, but it was going to get dark soon and Tommy didn’t like to be alone at night. The mobs were loud and he always struggled to go through his routine alone when he was little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed one of the few toys Wilbur had been able to find him, his stuffed cow Henry, and together they went off on an adventure to find Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked and walked and walked for what felt like an hour, though the sun told him it couldn’t have been more than maybe half of one when he stumbled into the beginnings of a forest. He would have turned right back around and went home, he wasn’t allowed to go into the woods by himself when he was in headspace when he spotted his brother’s curly hair peeking out from behind one of the closer trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy ran closer, ready to talk Wilbur’s ear off when he saw how his head was slumped forward at a weird angle. Tommy felt cold run up his spine. He stopped just a few blocks away, holding his breath as he looked closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t see any blood, but that didn’t mean much. There were things that could hurt you that wouldn’t be bloody, but surely he didn’t fall if he was sitting under a tree. Mobs didn’t come out this time of day either, and Wilbur had half a stack of food on him when he ran off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy dropped to his knees, feeling his headspace waiver. He knew if Wilbur was hurt he’d need to get big fast so he could make sure he was okay, but the fear and anxiety bubbling in his stomach made him want to curl up under Wilbur's arm and hide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy leaned in closer, he could feel the heat coming off Wilbur's hand, wanting nothing more than to grab the fingers and never let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Tommy could make contact, Wilbur took a deep breath and leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree. Tommy felt his chest deflate and his mind take a sharp left deep into his headspace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to curl up in Wilbur's lap, but Tubbo had told him that he should let Wilby sleep. He’d not been sleeping some nights, and Tubbo said that it made him really grouchy and irritable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy let himself sink down next to him, the flowers he forgot he’d been holding in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was struggling to think. He looked to the grass, seeing a few bugs crawling around, and offered them a flower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy isn’t sure how long they stayed, After a while he’d set Henry down in Wilbur’s lap instead, deciding it was only fair because Henry always made him feel better. If Wilbur was feeling grumpy and upset, maybe Henry would help him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even hear Wilbur start shifting, much too enthralled with the ants who were bringing little pieces of dirt from one tree base to another. He’d been watching them work hard for a while now, he had found another rabbit that he’d played a game of tag with for a bit, but his legs had gotten tired so he’d found a comfy spot to lay down in on the cool grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t feel Wilbur’s eyes on him, or sense Wilbur shifts until he was laying down right on top of Tommy, who may or may not have startled a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur had been surprised, to say the least, to have woken up not only with Henry sitting nicely on his lap but to seeing Tommy sprawled out in the grass maybe five or six blocks in front of him. He felt a spike of anger as he recalled the argument earlier, but it was forced down by a wave of affection for the kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was struck with the sudden realization that Tommy had likely been feeling a little earlier when he’d yelled at him. His head had just been so far up his own ass that he didn’t even think to look and see if Tommy was doing okay. Guilt sent chills up his spine, the cold settling in his gut as he watched Tommy half mumble one of Wilbur’s little songs to himself, fully absorbed in watching whatever little creature had caught his attention this time ‘round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only solution was to plop down across his back and hug him as best as he could given their position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I yelled, I didn’t mean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy felt his shoulders relax, he hadn’t realized he was still so tense from the argument earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I know you didn’t,” Tommy said around a yawn. Wilbur may have slept but Tommy hadn’t, and the sun was just getting ready to start setting. “Can we go home now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur chuckled, tugging Tommy until he was sitting in his lap. “Yeah, you feeling sleepy yet? When we get home I’ll make you a quick dinner and then we’ll get you ready for bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy, true to himself, persisted that he wasn’t tired, not one bit, thank you very much. It was just getting dark and he wanted to get in before any mobs started showing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, of course. My bad Tommy. Come on, let’s head home then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things weren’t perfect, and Tommy had a bad feeling that something similar would happen again, but for now, he was happy to see his brother smiling at him, swinging their hands back and forth, and laughing at his jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character A doesn’t feel comfortable asking for emotional support when they aren’t small, which leads to a long talk between them and Character B. </p><p>Tommy is stressed but doesn't want to reach out to anyone for help, he doesn't even feel like he can be little anymore. Wilbur catches on though, and tries to get to the bottom of it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Here to Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A doesn’t feel comfortable asking for emotional support when they aren’t small, which leads to a long talk between them and Character B. </p>
<p>Tommy gets stressed from streaming and starts to get more distant with Wilbur and Tubbo, ends up breaking down almost during the convo and Wilbur talks Tommy through slipping and taking care of himself better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had been feeling everything building for weeks. He tried to get into his headspace to relieve some of the tension and stress, but it was as if his headspace had up and left. He was almost ready to pull his hair out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur had been messaging him, concerned about how Tommy had been acting the past few weeks. Tommy couldn’t blame him either, but the fact that his stress was noticeable only made him feel even more angry and upset. He wasn’t little, so he shouldn’t have to ask Wilbur or anyone else to help him sort through his thoughts. It was one thing for them to take care of him when he felt small, but he felt big.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy knew that calling with Wilbur was a bad idea, but he didn’t have the heart to tell his friend no. Wilbur had been pestering him since yesterday morning to call, but Tommy kept brushing him off. Wilbur had messaged him asking when the last time he was in headspace and that made Tommy ignore him for an entire day until he apologized. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Discord rang through his headphones, Wilbur’s icon popping up across his screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bad idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy forced himself to answer the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur had enough energy for the both of them, the less Tommy talked the more Wilbur rambled. Tommy wanted to talk and joke and play along, but he just felt so tired and the bad feeling in his chest was boiling up to his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, I- I’m really concerned for you. Can you please tell me what’s been going on? Is there something wrong at home, or with school?” Tommy wasn’t sure when he’d started tuning Wilbur out, but that made him focus right back in. “You know you can talk to me no matter what, I won’t judge you. It’d been a long time since you’ve regressed as well, I just want to make sure that you’re taking care of yourself mate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t sure if he wanted to yell, end call, or maybe cry. He didn’t know what was wrong! He just felt stressed and nothing was helping. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, he did none of them, remaining silent until Wilbur sighed into his mic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy? Make a noise and let me know you’re still on call. I know you like to shut into yourself and not let others see when you need help, but that’s what older brothers are for. Let me help you, Tommy, please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sniffed, turning his head to the side. Of course, Wilbur was going to try to pull the older brother’s card. It wasn’t that Tommy didn’t want to talk to him- well, maybe it was. Wilbur knew how to read him like a book, he knew Tommy hated asking for help about things that were more ‘serious’, but it wasn’t like knowing that Wilbur wanted to help him make it any easier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, how about we just start off simple. Be honest Tommy, tell me how you’re feeling right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few words danced on the tip of Tommy’s tongue. Overwhelmed. Stressed. Anxious. Angry. There were so many feelings he couldn’t separate them from one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy?” Wilbur pressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know! Just- give me a second, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur’s voice calmed a bit after that, taking on a softer tone he kept tucked away from when Tommy was little and close to throwing a fit. “Don’t overthink it, just say whatever words come to mind. We’ll work it out from there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy hated to admit that the voice had an immediate effect. It was smooth and calming and helped to ground him. Tommy took a deep breath in, and out before he felt ready to talk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a lot. Everything’s a lot. I feel really stressed, but I don’t know what about so I can’t fix it and the fact that I don’t know is making me mad. I just want to know how to fix it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur kept his voice like honey, soothing the frustration that had been building for longer than Tommy could even remember. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Thank you for telling me. You have a lot going on, so it’s probably not just one thing. You have school, and streaming, and you’re still putting Youtube videos out on top of taking time for friends and family. It’s alright for you to feel stressed Tommy, but that’s what friends and family are for. Is there anything particular you want to do that might help, whether it be me helping you edit or do homework, or taking time to forget everything for a bit? I haven’t forgotten that it’s been weeks since you last went into your headspace either.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy felt his chest ache again. How was he supposed to tell Wilbur that he couldn’t feel little anymore? They’d only just started getting into a rhythm with it a few months ago it seemed, and now he was going to ruin everything and it was just going to be a phase like he saw people comment online in forums. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- I can’t go into headspace,” Tommy muttered, knowing that it probably wasn’t easy for Wil to understand him but not sure if he could try to speak more clearly. “It’s gone. Normally I can feel it, and if I need to I can just pull on the feeling, but it’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur hummed and Tommy could hear him typing on his computer. “I’ve heard of that happening before Tommy. That sounds really stressful buddy, I’m sorry. I think I might have a way to help though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy perked up a little bit at the offer, nodding until he remembered Wilbur couldn’t see him. “What’d you got in mind, Big Man?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From what I’ve read when this happens caregivers try to help their littles get back into headspace by doing the same things they normally do when regressed, even if the feeling isn’t there to spark the need to go into headspace. I’m going to pull up a movie, do you want to go get some pajamas on and grab a stuffy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy decided to ignore the flush to his cheeks when realized what Wilbur was planning, but he was desperate to get rid of the bad feeling. He took his headphones off, changing quickly before he grabbed his favorite and most loyal toy, Henry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put his headphones back over his ears, looking to where Wilbur was screen sharing Disney Plus. “Back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy felt weird holding Henry when he wasn’t feeling small. He’d used Henry outside of headspace a few times, but knowing that he was trying to get into his headspace made it feel awkward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job, I have a few movies we can choose from, you go ahead and pick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked at the options, though Wilbur could guess which one he’d pick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur snickered, “I figured, but wanted to make sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The movie started up, and Tommy felt himself relaxing back into his chair. He almost forgot he was trying to slip into his headspace at all. He didn’t end up slipping quite as far as Wilbur would have liked, only till around six or seven by the end of the night, but it already felt like a weight was off Tommy’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the movie ended Wilbur promised that they could watch another tomorrow, and told Tommy it would be best if he got a lot of sleep since he hadn’t been sleeping well the last few days, and Tommy couldn’t bother to put up a fight like he normally would. Everything felt tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Right before Tommy went to press the end call button and go to crawl under his covers with Henry Wilbur caught his attention. “Hey Tommy, if you feel like this again please let me know. I know I already talked your ear off enough about it for one day, but I love you and I don’t like seeing you feeling like that. It’s my job as a big brother to take care of you. Get some sleep, alright, I bet that will help a lot too. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy mumbled his way through his own good night, cheeks once again flushing a light pink. He dove under his covers, holding Henry tight against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His dreams that night were of Wilbur hugging him, and playing with Tubbo until the sun went down. Everything felt right in his dreams, and hopefully, they would feel like that again here soon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character A is always grumpy in the mornings, so Character B tries waking them up with cuddles instead of their alarm </p>
<p>Techno and Phil cuteness :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Up and At'em</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A is always grumpy in the mornings, so Character B tries waking them up with cuddles instead of their alarm </p>
<p>Techno and Phil cuteness :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil was used to Techno crashing when he went to bed, it was practically a given with how he tended to overwork himself constantly. It was something they were slowly but surely getting better at though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t mean that getting Techno up and out of bed in the mornings after sleeping for half of a day was any easier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno,” Phil hummed, turning off the beeping alarm that Techno didn’t even seem to flinch at. “Come on mate, you have to get up now. We were going to go to the nether today and if we want to be back before night time then we really need to get moving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Phil expected anything else, Techno didn’t seem to hear Phil either.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, and what was definitely not a smile, Phil sat on the bed and put a hand on Techno’s back, rubbing in small circles. He could feel the steady breaths of the Piglin under him, and had to remind himself that Techno would be upset if he put their plans off to let the man sleep in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tech-no,” Phil cooed. Noise never really worked to wake Techno up when he was this relaxed. He only slept so deep when he felt completely comfortable with his surroundings, which Phil took pride in. He could feel Techno stiffen a bit under his touch before arching into it. He turned his head, muffling whatever it was he was mumbling and Phil felt him relax under his hand once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alright, Phil didn’t see any other options here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shifted his arms over, making sure there was one on each of Techno’s sides, and began to rub up and down underneath his nightshirt. His skin was warm, and Techno melted under the ministrations. Phil wouldn’t let that last for too long though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His touch began to get lighter and lighter, like feathers dancing across Techno’s skin. He could feel Techno began shifting, squirming away a bit as he slowly started to come to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil slowed as he reached the dip of Techno’s waist, letting his touch linger a few seconds longer. He curled his fingers against the skin, scratching until he felt Techno wiggle to get away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technoblade, come on. Time to get up, or else you know who’s going to show up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno only muttered something into his pillow, bringing one hand down to push at Phil’s weakly. Phil loved doing this, mostly because he knew that Techno was too sleepy to fight him off as he was. He persisted against the poor excuse of a fight Techno put up, watching as a wobbly smile fought its way across Techno’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno shoved his face into the pillow before bringing his other hand down to hold onto Phil’s wrist. Phil could already see the blush tinting his ears a darker pink and smiled. The others always saw Techno as a war machine, but Phil knew better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tech-no, last chance before he comes out. I’ll count to three, and if you aren’t out of bed then I think we both know what’s going to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno knew that Phil knew that Techno wasn’t planning on moving in the slightest, but Phil gave him a torturously slow count down anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One,” Phil said, watching the muscles in Techno’s shoulder tense, moving up slightly as he tucked his chin closer to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two,” Techno let go of one of Phil’s wrists, not that he’d been pushing on it anymore, and brought it up to cover his mouth. Phil debated taking the pillow away, not letting Techno muffle himself, but figured he’d be nice this morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two and a half,” Techno flinched when Phil’s hands paused on his sides, coming to a stand still for the first time since they’d touched Techno’s skin that morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Three.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil let his hands scribble up Techno’s sides and across his back, already feeling Techno trying to roll and get away. He never learned, did he?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second Techno had rolled onto his side Phil moved to attack his stomach, clawing at the softer muscle with the practiced skill of a dad. Phil knew Techno’s ticklish spots like the back of his hand, he’d both taken part in and watched his kids fights as they were growing up, with fists or fingers. While they seemed mostly even between the three of them, the second that Tommy and Wilbur would gang up against Techno it was all lost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno couldn’t defend himself when tickled, his limbs got weak and uncoordinated, making it easy to keep him from getting them back or turning the tables. The only part that made it hard for them to get Techno is the need to anticipation and build up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno kicked out, legs tangling in the blankets as he flung himself back. Looks like Phil hadn’t needed to take the pillow either, though Techno kept one hand firmly over his mouth to cover the frantic giggles overtaking his whole body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phihil! N-noho!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil? Who’s Phil? I’m the tickle monster, and I believe that someone here wasn’t wanting to get out of bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno shook his head, his hair looking more like a silverfish's nest by the second. “I- ahaha, I wihihill! I will!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil slowed himself down, letting Techno calm down while he fought off the after giggles. He moved until he was sitting up by Techno’s head, and it didn’t take more than a second for Techno to put his head in Phil’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a glance out of the window Phil knew it had already passed midday, there wasn’t any point in trying to leave to go to the nether now. With one hand in Techno’s hair, trying to sort out the worst of the tangles, he hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we stay in today buddy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Phil had expected less, but Techno snuggled deeper into his thigh and let out a content sigh as Phil played with his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So maybe he’d woken Techno up for no reason, but was seeing him laugh and turn all cuddly not valid enough?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character B accidentally baby talks Character A while they’re big and A is not happy about it</p>
<p>Wilbur baby talks to Tommy when he’s already feeling a bit on the edge of his regression, and Tommy is very adamant that he is big and that Wilbur doesn’t need to baby him right now. He ends up slipping anyway and is just being a very whiny and pouty baby.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Not Little</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character B accidentally baby talks Character A while they’re big and A is not happy about it</p><p>Wilbur baby talks to Tommy when he’s already feeling a bit on the edge of his regression, and Tommy is very adamant that he is big and that Wilbur doesn’t need to baby him right now. He ends up slipping anyway and is just being a very whiny and pouty baby.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why but I really am not feeling it today even though I love this prompt so much and literally work this type of thing in almost anytime I have Wilbur and Tommy in the same scene??? I don't know, I slept a lot so I'm going to blame it on that. XD I hope you enjoy it even though it's really short. I might do a spin off at some point in the future (Dont hold me to that) where it's pretty much this but more in depth because I was super excited for this prompt but oh well. I could wait to post it till later tonight but I doubt my mood is going to change so it's fine for now. :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was feeling big, really he was. There was a tiny part in the back of his mind that was whispering how he’d be fine to regress, but it was only a teeny tiny part. Perhaps that was why he was so adamant that he was feeling big today when Wilbur asked for the second time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know I’m not always feeling small, so you don’t have to keep asking. ’S annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur seemed a bit taken aback, but Tommy could hear the smile in his voice. He wasn’t as slick as he liked to think. “Not even a little bit though? If it’s really annoying I’ll stop but I just like to take care of my little brother. That includes when you feel both big and little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy wanted to take his headphones off just so he didn’t have to hear the way Wilbur’s voice turned up to tease. “You treat me like I’m a baby and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you are a baby, right? Just a little baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy took a deep breath. Wilbur was the absolute worst about teasing him, both in and out of his headspace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, sure you aren’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘M not little, you’re just being mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the meanest aren’t I? But it isn’t mean if I’m telling the truth. You are just a teeny tiny little boy, I can tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy could feel himself giving in to the teases, though he tried to fight them as hard as he could. When Wilbur asked Tommy and Tubbo for signs of when Tommy felt little he hadn’t thought Wilbur was going to use the information against him. Tubbo of course had to share all of Tommy’s secrets the moment Tommy gave him permission. Now the two of them were an unbeatable duo and had practiced enough to get Tommy to drop any time he even vaguely felt his headspace coming on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy told Wilbur just that, only to have the man laugh at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me and Tubbo are just big ol’ meanies aren’t we, but that means I was right, right? You were starting to feel little and that’s why it’s working. I told you I know you too well Tommy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy groaned, slamming his head into his hands. Although muffled Wilbur could make out mumblings sounding suspiciously like ‘not fair’, and ‘mean’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur chuckled as an all but evil thought came to mind. “Maybe I should call Tubbo and see what he’s up to, huh? I think a playdate between all of us sounds really fun!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy just let out another whine, not even bothering to complain or tell Wilbur off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Wilbur thought. Maybe Tommy was right, he was being a bit mean, but that didn’t mean Tommy didn’t like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character A ends up regressing home alone. Character B comes back to find them a mess.</p><p>Tommy regresses while Tecno is out getting supplies. He comes back to Tommy having uprooted all of his chests, left doors open, and has fallen asleep on the floor with a blanket, and is using one of techno’s shirts as a pillow. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Don't Want to be Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A ends up regressing home alone. Character B comes back to find them a mess.</p><p>Tommy regresses while Techno is out getting supplies. He comes back to Tommy having uprooted all of his chests, left doors open, and has fallen asleep on the floor with a blanket, and is using one of techno’s shirts as a pillow. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>For all of his exiles, Tommy could say he wasn’t used to being alone, especially not when he’d been expecting Techno to be upstairs when he crawled out of his room that morning. The Piglin had left a note explaining that he had left to go gather some supplies far away and would be back later, but Tommy felt fear strike him like lightning to metal.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, he wasn’t even sure what he had been looking for anymore, he was just tearing Techno’s nicely organized chests apart in the hopes that he would find something that would make things right. His thoughts were distant, and when he tried to force himself to focus it was as if everything was blurry around the edges. He remembered feeling like this before but was struggling to place where or why. Everything felt so disconnected and scary, he just wanted Techno to come home. He knew the man would know what was wrong, he knew everything!</p><p> </p><p>Tommy had thrown things all across the floor in his search. He hadn’t found a single thing that would make him feel better. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy forced himself to stand still, taking a deep breath in before letting it out slowly. Breathing, maybe he needed some fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy scrambled to the door, flinging them open so hard that they slammed into the wall with a thunderous bang. The noise only made Tommy flinch, before running out into the snow.</p><p> </p><p>It was cold, and Tommy hadn’t bothered to put any proper clothes on before venturing out. He could feel the frosty air seeping into his skin and bones, freezing him to his core. He closed his eyes, letting the cold ground him until he felt his heartbeat slow back down. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Tommy felt ready to open his eyes again, it was flurrying. Snowflakes sunk down from the cloud in slow motion. He watched as one sunk down to the tip of his nose, only lasting a second before melting against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t feel the need to think much after that, just watching as snow continued to fall down on him. For the first time in weeks, he felt a genuine smile slide across his cheeks. Watching snow was easy, he didn’t need to think to do that. It felt calming. Effortless. It was pretty because that was all it needed to be.</p><p> </p><p>The calm didn’t last long though, there was energy buzzing just beneath his skin. Tommy needed to do something, but he didn’t want to go back inside to get supplies. He thought for a moment, watching as the snow began to bury his feet as it came down quicker and quicker. </p><p> </p><p>Snow. </p><p> </p><p>A snowman!</p><p> </p><p>Tommy got to work the moment the thought crossed his mind. Techno wasn’t here, and he didn’t want to be alone, so it made perfect sense if you thought about it. If he made a snowman friend then someone would be able to be with him at all times, even when Techno was gone. </p><p> </p><p>By the time the snowman, which looked more like a pile of snow than a human figure, was done Tommy could barely feel his fingers. The cold was making him sleepy too, but he didn’t want to leave his new friend all alone. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy stumbled back into the house, climbing into Techno’s room and grabbing a few of his spare blankets and sweatshirts. Tommy didn’t want to sit in the snow, otherwise, he’d just get all cold and wet, so he decided it would be best if he stayed just inside the doorway, but his friend wasn’t too far away and Tommy could see him just a few blocks away from the porch. </p><p> </p><p>Bundling himself up, Tommy laid down on the floor, using one of Techno’s sweaters as a pillow. He could almost forget that Techno wasn’t there.</p><p> </p><p>It only took a few minutes before Tommy drifted off, his snowman keeping watch for any danger that might find him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Techno climbed back through the portal, walking back to his cottage satisfied with his haul. He had been farming supplies but decided to head back a bit early. Tommy hadn’t messaged him yet, and the kid was being much too quiet for his liking. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure what scene he would need to prepare himself for. Dream could have shown up and found him, or Tommy could just have been sleeping the entire time he was gone. Techno thought on the second option, Tommy probably needed all the rest he could get. </p><p> </p><p>As Techno got closer and closer to his house, he could make out a strange shape nearby. It just seemed like a pile of snow, but then he noticed that the doors were wide open and his stomach dropped. </p><p> </p><p>He rushed forward, drawing his sword out as he took the stairs two at a time. Had he been any less observant he would have tripped over the teen sprawled across his floor. </p><p> </p><p>Techno sighed in relief, before sucking his breath right back in as he saw the state his house was in. He was going to kill him. Techno was sure, he was going to kill the brat.</p><p> </p><p>Techno crouched down, leaning over Tommy to have the biggest scare effect when he realized not only had he destroyed his house and left the doors wide open, but Tommy had stolen his blanket and clothes. What was the point of trying to keep himself warm if he was just going to have the door open the whole time?</p><p> </p><p>Before Techno could shake Tommy awake to ask him himself the blonde shifted, his breath catching as he peeked his eyes open to Techno. Whatever Techno wanted to say died on his tongue as the kid's eyes lit up. He hadn’t realized just how dead behind the eyes Tommy had looked until being reminded of how innocent and expressive they used to be. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ back. Left without telling me, ‘was scary. ‘Didn’t know what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno just stared down at Tommy, letting the teen sit himself up and hold his arms out. What was he doing?</p><p> </p><p>Tommy seemed to be waiting for Techno to do something but got impatient after the Pig just continued to look at him with a raised eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy pulled himself up till he was sitting on his knees, and leaned forward until he could wrap his arms around Techno and lay his head on his shoulder. Techno was even more confused. Sure he’d seen Tommy and Wilbur be a bit more physically affectionate as kids, but Tommy had never really reached out to Techno like this before. Especially not since being on opposite sides of a war. </p><p> </p><p>“You feeling alright Tommy?” Techno asked, reminding himself to pull his arms around the younger after a few moments of them awkwardly hovering above him. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy nodded, though Techno wasn’t sure if he believed him.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled Tommy away, putting a hand against his head. Surely he had to be running a fever or be sick or something that would explain this. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just feel all floaty. Didn’t want to be alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sorry about that.” Tommy let him stand them both up, closing the door as he shifted them out of the way. </p><p> </p><p>Techno thought of what to do. Tommy didn’t feel warm, though that could just be because he was practically sitting outside for who knows how long. “Um, how about you just keep on sleeping for now. Think you might have caught a cold or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno picked a few things up, sitting them on the kitchen table. He’d have to sort through everything later, but he’d do that once he got Tommy settled. He couldn’t find it in him to yell at the kid right now. He began to shift Tommy in the direction of his room when he didn’t respond, only to have him pull away.</p><p> </p><p>“C-can I sleep in your room? I can’t- I don’t want to- please?”</p><p> </p><p>Techno forced himself to not let his surprise show. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he told the kid no, not when he looked so confused and scared. “Um, sure Tommy. I’ll grab these blankets, and we’ll head on up. Why don’t you get settled up there, I’ll be up in just a second.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy seemed hesitant but followed his instructions. </p><p> </p><p>Something was wrong, but Techno couldn’t think of what. Tommy never acted like this when he was sick when they were kids. Whatever it was, Techno was determined to get to the bottom of it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character A and B write Character A’s next bedtime story together.</p><p>Tommy is typing up a story for Tubbo while he’s regressed. It’s quite a wild tale, but Tubbo is very excited to be writing his own story (Tommy typing it of course, and fine-tuning the wording) It’s about a bee and a cow who go on an adventure in Minecraft and they are on a mission to explode the moon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Story Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A and B write Character A’s next bedtime story together.</p>
<p>Tommy is typing up a story for Tubbo while he’s regressed. It’s quite a wild tale, but Tubbo is very excited to be writing his own story (Tommy typing it of course, and fine-tuning the wording) It’s about a bee and a cow who go on an adventure in Minecraft and they are on a mission to explode the moon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An- and then he flew all the way to the sky! But the moon was too far away and he couldn’t reach it so he had to come back down. And the cow told him that he said it wouldn’t work, and they needed to work together, but Bee didn’t want to listen. And then-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was typing as fast as he could while trying to make the story Tubbo was telling all come together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo had jumped at the prospect of Tommy helping him write a story. Tubbo was always super creative when he was feeling little, but got frustrated trying to write or read anything. Tommy liked to help him read, sharing his screen with books he found online or finding audiobooks for when he couldn’t be there to help. He thought it was adorable how his friend could get so caught up in a story. Tubbo’s eyes would go wide and if he was feeling small enough he would just sit there babbling while Tommy read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo liked to make up his own stories too, though most of the time they were told through child-like scribbles with colored pencils. Tommy hadn’t even thought about writing one of the stories down until he’d seen something about a kids writing group on his way home. The flyer sent his mind spinning, wondering how he hadn’t thought of it before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The story was chaotic, and the storyline was all over the place, but the smile across Tubbo’s face made every second of trying to keep pace worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the cow said the mood is made out of cheese and since cows make cheese he knows how it works. So he tells Bee about a plan where they needed to get all the cheese in the world so they could-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Tommy glanced up from his keyboard he could see Tubbo making wide gestures with his hands and pushing his hair to one side or the other. Both his smile and excitement were infectious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The story carried on, and Tommy somehow managed to type just fast enough to keep up. Sometimes the words would turn into more of a mumble or Tubbo would stumble over himself but Tommy had listened to enough of Tubbo in his headspace to only need to pause for a second to understand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The story ended up being almost four pages long by the time Tubbo’s babbles came to an end. Tubbo ended up slipping deeper into his headspace the more excited he’d been about the story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah Tub’s, that was wild. So they did all that work to get to the moon only to blow it up? That sounds pretty crazy to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded frantically, pushing himself closer to his monitor where he could see Tommy on Discord. “Mhm! Yep, yep, ‘splode like boom. An’ cow make new one with bee bee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did they make the new moon out of? Surely not just cheese like last time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An’ honey! An’ honey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy smiled, Tubbo was lisping his words and struggling to get them out but he made up for it with effort. He was so full of energy Tommy doubted he’d be able to get the little to calm down for at least an hour. “Cheese and honey? I don’t think that would taste too good, Tubbo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo giggled, a hand coming up to pull on his lip. Tommy had a feeling tonight was going to be a pacifier night, though he’d wait a bit longer before telling Tubbo to pull that out. He always struggled to talk twice as much when he had it in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No eat, ‘s ‘llow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh, my bad. That was silly of me, wasn’t it? Oh, the moon is probably going to be such a pretty yellow with honey in it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, silly. ‘Lellow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy brainstormed what they could do next, and had an idea he thought Tubbo would really enjoy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know Tub’s, I think this story could really use some pictures to go with it. Do you think you could draw some for me so I can add them to the story, that way it’ll be ready for next time and we can show Wilbur and Phil if you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo was off across his room, grabbing his papers and colors as quickly as he could before making it back to his desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started right away, babbling Tommy’s ear off about anything and everything, though Tommy could only make out half of what he was saying. He reminded Tubbo to grab his paci when he caught the boy trying to bite down on one of his pencils, making him all that more unintelligible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked over the story while Tubbo talked, humming and added on every once in a while. He felt excitement well up in his chest at the idea of how excited Tubbo would be next time he slipped, Tommy would make sure to make the story perfect for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character A and B go clothes shopping.</p>
<p>Wilbur takes Tommy shopping during one of their visits, planning on them just browsing the stores as a way to pass time, but Tommy finds a fluffy shirt and he really wants it. He figures it’s okay to buy it but Wilbur is quicker to pull out his money at the till. </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sweater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A and B go clothes shopping.</p>
<p>Wilbur takes Tommy shopping during one of their visits, planning on them just browsing the stores as a way to pass time, but Tommy finds a fluffy shirt and he really wants it. He figures it’s okay to buy it but Wilbur is quicker to pull out his money at the till. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was rare that Tommy and Wilbur got to hang out in person, so Tommy had dragged his feet when Wilbur insisted that they go out to look at stores. They were supposed to be going to watch a movie, but they had gotten the times mixed up and Wilbur said he wanted to just loiter in the area instead of waiting in the building. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had been complaining since. Shopping was boring enough as it was, he didn’t want to have to do that when he was supposed to be having fun instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two had been bickering ever since they’d reached the first store, but Tommy had followed Wilbur in none the less. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur walked fast, and Tommy trailed behind him as they walked around the store. He really wasn’t expecting anything other than Wilbur to try to convince him to fix his wardrobe while they were here. He told Tommy that one day he’d make him look ‘presentable’ and not like a five year old, but Tommy was perfectly content with how he dressed thank you very much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He definitely wasn't expecting his eyes to linger on a sweater as Wilbur sped past it. It looked really warm, Tommy thought. The air conditioning in this b=place had to be working double time, he was sure the store was going to start snowing from the inside if it kept up like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t realize that he’d stopped walking, or that he’d zoned Wilbur’s rambling out entirely, until Wilbur walked the few feet he’d made it back over to stand at Tommy’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’cha looking at?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head. It wasn’t important. Tom</span>
  <span>my had brought his wallet with him, but he didn’t need a stupid sweater, no matter how soft it looked like it would be. “Nothing, let’s go look at the games already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even as Tommy tried to convince himself his eyes remained locked on the soft red and white stripped sweater. Was it knitted or some shit? He couldn’t tell but it wasn’t just regular shirt material either. He’d look like that where’s waldo fucker if he got it and no one would ever drop it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur followed his gaze, it didn’t take much to figure out which one of the shirts he was looking at. “You want it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head. “No, let’s go to the games.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy.” Wilbur’s voice got a bit more of a serious tone, it almost was enough to break Tommy’s staring match with the piece of clothing. It was one Tommy was familiar with, Wilbur used it a lot when he knew Tommy was on the edge of his headspace and trying to fight it, or if he was doing something he knew he shouldn’t. “You want the sweater.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of how Wilbur effortless switched to that voice, that tone, made Tommy realize just how close he was to slipping. It was embarrassing how close he was to regressing just from the thought of how soft and nice and warm and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need it, can we just go look at-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur let go of his arm, Tommy had forgotten he was even holding on, though he’d unconsciously been leaning into the warmth. He watched Wilbur walk up to  the rack, swiping through a few of them before walking back to Tommy looking like a candy cane.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, we’ll look at the games now. Let me know if you start to slip any further and we can watch a different movie when we go. They have a few Pixar or Disney shows currently I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Tommy could respond the sweater was shoved in his arms and any retort Tommy had been thinking of died before it could reach his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> soft.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy tried his best to keep himself big, though it was getting harder and harder each step the two took. Not only was the sweater soft, but Wilbur kept one of his hands around Tommy’s wrist, leading the boy over to the technology section. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head, looking down at the price tag. He had enough to cover it with cash as long as he didn’t get much else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour passed of him and Wilbur bickering over part prices and brand differences. Tommy finally felt like he was starting to edge away from slipping when Wilbur told him they should head back to the movies. He’d check the times, though Tommy could have sworn he said they wouldn’t have to be headed back for almost another hour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made it to the self check out easily, only needing to wait in line for a few minutes before one opened up. Tommy scanned and put the sweater in a bag, reaching to get his wallet when he heard the machine chime.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for shopping, please remember to take your receipt. Take all of your bags from the bagging area.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was tucking a card back into his wallet, and reached across Tommy to grab the bag with his free hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, if we leave now we’ll be able to get good seats to go see Onward.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, so maybe Tommy was feeling a little bit more little than he had been a few minutes prior as they headed back over to the theatre. But he and Wilbur would both attest that Onward was well worth the adventure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character A is in a bad mood and doesn’t want to talk about whatever is bothering them. Character B tried to get them to regress in the hopes of getting them to open up.</p>
<p>Techno is being really grumpy for no reason, in particular, just bothered by a lot of small things like messing up a potion, or missing a few parkour things that made him lose a few resources he was gathering. Phil comes over and tries to get him to regress and talk about it, or just forget about it for a little bit, but Techno is stubborn. His pouting ends up making him regress and he rants to Phil about how horrible his day was while he’s got a slight lisp and it’s both hilarious and the cutest fucking thing Phil has ever seen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Techno's Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A is in a bad mood and doesn’t want to talk about whatever is bothering them. Character B tried to get them to regress in the hopes of getting them to open up.</p>
<p>Techno is being really grumpy for no reason, in particular, just bothered by a lot of small things like messing up a potion, or missing a few parkour things that made him lose a few resources he was gathering. Phil comes over and tries to get him to regress and talk about it, or just forget about it for a little bit, but Techno is stubborn. His pouting ends up making him regress and he rants to Phil about how horrible his day was while he’s got a slight lisp and it’s both hilarious and the cutest fucking thing Phil has ever seen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hurt my thumb D: and I shall now suffer because typing hurts and I am too lazy to get a bandaid to see if that helps so have wrapped part of a tissue around my thumb. Tomorrow's prompt might be a bit shorter for this reason though hopefully my thumb quits its tantrum soon. Very sad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno was annoyed. Sure he could handle a few things going wrong here and there but this just seemed excessive. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>First, he’d spilled his potions everywhere when trying to carry them over to his chest, then when he’d gone to blow off some steam he’d fallen out of a tree, like an idiot and a handful of the supplies he’d had on him broke on impact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d come home fuming, slamming doors and kicking off his boots with enough force to send them across the room right next to where an unsuspecting Phil was sitting reading a book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil was shocked, to say the least, quickly shutting his book and following Techno into the next room when he stormed off without saying a word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tech? You doing alright there buddy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question just seemed to set the Pig off, snorting and crossing his arms on the couch. “What do you think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil hadn’t been expecting that. Sure he’d dealt with Techno getting a bit heated before but he never got too snarky with Phil. Tommy and Wilbur? Yes. Dream? Of course. But never Philza. “Alright then, out with it. What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno’s shoulders seemed so sag as he realized who he was dealing with. He’d feel more guilty later, but right now he just wanted to drop the subject. It wasn’t any of Phil’s business anyway. “Not now. I-” Techno stuttered, remembering just how much the day had put him behind. “I need to work more tonight so I’m heading upstairs for now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno made to stand up only to pause when he saw Phil’s shadow move over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not having any of that. Either we talk about this like adults, or you deal with the stress properly and we talk about it later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few seconds for Phil’s threat- if it could even be called a threat- to sink in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. There isn’t anything to talk about, and I will be getting all my stress out over my brewing stand. You’re overreacting.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno,” Phil said, putting a hand on his shoulder to keep the younger from standing up. They both knew if Techno wanted to he could force Phil away, but even with his anger, Phil knew Techno wasn’t likely to even consider it as an option. “Either we talk about whatever has gotten you all upset, or we get you comfortable and regress to relax for the night and deal with whatever it is tomorrow </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> a long conversation about communication. Take your pick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno weighed the costs of each option. He knew Phil was right. His skin had been tingling for the last few days in anticipation of him dropping, though he tried to fight it off as long as he could. He just felt so frustrated, the idea of just letting it all go sounded so nice, but he refused to go down that easy. He didn’t want to talk about it, he just wanted to be allowed to stew and simmer for a while before he could figure out how to fix everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, I’m going to go brew some-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technoblade, I will not repeat myself again. Choose or I will choose for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil was being firm, there was no waiver in his voice and his hand squeezed Techno’s shoulder to comfort him. Phil hated when he had to be stern, though Techno ended up making him take on that role more often than not right before a regression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno didn’t say anything, turning his head to the side. He didn’t want to look at Phil anymore, he could feel the older’s eyes burning into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Techno.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno’s cheeks flushed at the whine in his voice. He had meant for it to be firm and solid, not sounding like a kid ready to throw a fit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil sighed, sitting down next to Techno and wrapping one of his arms around Techno’s soldiers to pull him close. “I know Tech, but you’re going to hurt yourself if you don’t. We both know you’re stressed, and we were already planning to have to slip this weekend so it’s alright. You’ve been working so hard, you deserve a break Techno. Let me take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno felt himself sinking deeper into his headspace, which he guesses he must have been in and out of all day since he never felt that final push that tipped him over the edge. He didn’t want to go down easy though, he could take care of himself. He was a veteran, a warrior, and God even. He shouldn’t break at just a few inconveniences and accidents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, not trusting his voice to be as strong as he wanted to present himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil’s hand made its way into Techno’s hair, scratching at his scalp and no doubt messing up his braid. “Now, don’t go all pouty on me. Let’s just have some fun, alright. We can do whatever you want- not work-related, don’t you even think about it- and I’ll make us dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno felt himself weakening, leaning into the warmth of Philza’s palm. It wasn’t fair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on buddy, we’ll talk about it tomorrow but right now I think I really need my Techie to give me a big hug. I missed playing with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not fair. Baby talk was cheating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno kept his head turned to the right, looking anywhere but to where Phil was hanging off of him. His resolve was cracking, but he had to try to keep up the façade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Te-chie,” Phil said, scooting closer and closer into Techno’s side until his face was pressed right up against Techno’s. “Tech-no-blade. Where’s my little buddy at? Are you trying to out stubborn me? I’m really patient, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not fair. Not fair. Not fair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil pressed a kiss to Techno’s cheek, blowing air out against it in the last moment. Techno pulled away from the feeling, giggling and forgetting entirely that he was supposed to be ignoring Phil.</span>
</p>
<p><span><br/></span> <span>“Cheating. You cheated.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil ruffled his hair, making it stick out at odd angles. “Not cheating Buddy, it’s called knowing how to play the game. Now, do you want to tell me what was so bad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Techno could think of a reason why he was off rambling and complaining about his absolutely horrible day. Phil reacted just right, humming in sympathy and nodding at the right moments, and squeezing Techno’s hand when he needed it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The longer the rant went on the deeper he seemed to slip into his headspace. By the end of it, Phil was happy to say that Techno had a little lisp, finding it a bit hard to speak around his tusks. Techno didn’t seem to notice though, and Phil decided that piece of information could be kept a secret. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character A and B aren’t dating, but everyone thinks they are because of how much time they spend together.</p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo spend a lot of time together in the SMP and everyone starts to see them as a duo. Quackity makes a joke about them dating or something, but Tommy and Tubbo just laugh it off because most of the time when they are alone together they are both regressed, but it’s a secret from everyone else.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Accusations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character A and B aren’t dating, but everyone thinks they are because of how much time they spend together.</p>
<p>Tommy and Tubbo spend a lot of time together in the SMP and everyone starts to see them as a duo. Quackity makes a joke about them dating or something, but Tommy and Tubbo just laugh it off because most of the time when they are alone together they are both regressed, but it’s a secret from everyone else.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very short and sweet today, Thankfully I didn't think this one needed to be super long to get the meaning across because my finger is dying a little bit still (Though not as bad as last night Sorry it's really really short given what I normally like to do but they are some funny beans.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo were both bent over laughing at the joke, though Quackity seemed confused at their reaction. It wasn’t like they hadn’t made the jokes themselves before, but the moment the two made eye contact they knew they were done for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, I know I’m funny and all but it wasn’t that good of a joke. Wait, you’re not actually dating, are you? Oh my god, you guys aren’t actually dating, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That just set the two off on a new bout of wheezy cackles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, they weren’t dating, but the reality of what they did when the</span>
  <span>y spent every waking minute of the day in each other’s presence almost made the accusation funnier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo had realized they both had the same habit a few months back, it didn’t take much for them to pick up on the signs seeing as they both showed the same ones. Tommy had pulled Tubbo aside one day to ask him if he knew what age regression was, and Tubbo had practically yelled that he knew Tommy was a little. He called it, though Tommy resented him a bit for pegging him as a little so quickly. Sure he was right, but Tommy had a reputation to keep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since then the two had stuck together, always by each other's side whenever either of them felt even the tiniest bit little. It was nice </span>
  <span>to know they weren’t alone, both physically and with the new coping mechanism they had both discovered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They shared all their secrets, what made them feel the smallest, what they were afraid of most if the others found out, even the toys they managed to scrounge up and hide in their ender chests. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The relationship was so innocent that even the idea of them dating seemed hilarious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before either boy could collect themselves Quackity was off screaming to Karl and Sapnap about the new ‘gossip’ he’d found out. It would break his heart when the two caught their breath and were able to dispel the accusations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was easy to keep their real secret under the radar. The two were best friends and they had always been a bit more immature than the others, sometimes they forgot the fact that even though they were toddlers in their headspace, they were still kids outside of it as well. Most people just signed their little space shenanigans off as the two being trouble marketing teens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy looked to Tubbo on the ground, laying on his back and holding on to the stitch in his side. If anything he saw Tubbo like a brother or a cool cousin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Them, dating? Tommy was going to burst his lungs if he kept thinking about it. It was just plain silly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Character B is tired/sick/etc and Character A tries to care for them. A’s caretaking skills aren’t the best, so everything they know is based on how B treats A when A is regressed </p>
<p>Karl is trying to take care of Quackity when he has a cold and Sapnap is out running errands, He brings Quackity his studies and his colors and tries to give him nice cuddles while reminding himself to stay big because Quackity needs him, but they both end up falling asleep by the time Sapnap is back from the store with medicine and soup.  </p>
<p>(How could I have forgotten Karl until this point guys?!?!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Feeling Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Character B is tired/sick/etc and Character A tries to care for them. A’s caretaking skills aren’t the best, so everything they know is based on how B treats A when A is regressed </p><p>Karl is trying to take care of Quackity when he has a cold and Sapnap is out running errands, He brings Quackity his studies and his colors and tries to give him nice cuddles while reminding himself to stay big because Quackity needs him, but they both end up falling asleep by the time Sapnap is back from the store with medicine and soup. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap felt a bit worried as he left the house, but he needed to go pick up medicine for Quackity and stop by the store to grab stuff to make soup. It wasn’t that he thought Karl wasn’t capable of taking care of Quackity, or that the two would end up doing something stupid that ended in one or both of them getting hurt. No, that was exactly what he was afraid of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl was feeling a similar anxiety. He’d played it off in front of Sapnap, there was no reason to make him worry as well. He could take care of Quackity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl thought back to what his two boyfriends did for him when he was sick, but that was different of course. When he felt sick he almost always felt small, and he would for days until he felt better. The other two were always patient and kind and willing to give him hugs even if he told them they would get sick too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl peeked into the room Quackity was laying down in. He was sitting up in bed, surrounded by a sea of tissues and watching some random show. Karl trailed in and sat on the corner of the bed smiling as Quackity held a hand out for him to cuddle into his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity’s voice was raw and half gone when he spoke, and Karl reached over to where his water bottle was on the nightstand. “You know I’m going to get you sick if we cuddle Karl. Did Sapnap leave already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl nodded. He knew he was probably going to catch whatever Quackity had but he didn’t pull away. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, Sapnap told him he didn’t need to do anything different, but Karl wanted to make sure that Quackity felt just as taken care of by him as Karl would if their positions were reversed. He reminded himself that he couldn’t let the warmth in his chest grow anymore than it already was, he could feel his headspace fighting to come on already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was never very good at fighting his headspace off though, and the comfier the two got the harder it became for Karl to remind himself that he was supposed to be big right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat like that until Quackity started coughing again, needing to sit up and take a drink to calm his body back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d noticed how Karl seemed to be taken in by the show, shuffling until the two were practically glued together. He smiled at the innocent look behind Karl’s eyes when he patted Quackity’s back. As much as Quackity loved cuddling with Karl he knew he couldn’t let the other get infected. “Karl, how about you go get something to play with on the floor while we watch TV, Sapnap will be upset if he has to deal with two sick boyfriends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl seemed to consider something before dashing out of the room. He came back a few moments later with about half of his stuffed animals and Quackity half-laughed half-coughed at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The toys were dumped on the bed, but before he could ask what Karl was doing the obviously little boy was running back out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time he came back with his scented markers and one of his favorite coloring books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity cleared his throat to try to make his voice as loud as possible. “What you got there sweetie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl shifted around on the floor until he was laying on his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makin’ a picture for you so you can feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Quackity didn’t already feel half dead he was sure he’d die of a heart attack then and there. Karl was just about the cutest and more adorable person he’d ever met, and it was only ten times more true when he was in his headspace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Karl, I think that would make me feel a lot better actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the next episode Quackity had five different pictures that made his heart feel a bit lighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Karl to come crawling back across the cover though, settling against Quackity’s side and reaching to hold his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna get sick Sweetie,” Quackity tried to remind him, not willing to push him away though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cuddles make you feel better though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh and how could he say no to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap shuffled through the door, his arms holding his bags as he waddled to the kitchen to start his soup. The house was quiet, and that was almost never a good sign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karl, Quackity? Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence pressed on. With a sigh, preparing himself for the worst, Sapnap made his way over to where he knew Quackity was resting. The door was cracked and he could hear the TV playing softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pushed the door open, he felt his heart melt at the scene. Karl and Quackity were wrapped up in each other's arms, though Quackity looked a bit more flushed than when he’d left. If Sapnap had to bet he was sure that the cuddling was making him overheat in his sleep, but they both looked so calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking a quick picture Sapnap shut the door. He would have the soup ready by the time they woke up, and knowing his luck he’d have two sick boyfriends to take care of now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Characters A and B have an arts and crafts day.</p><p>Wilbur is feeling small, so Niki bakes cookies with him and they paint while they bake. Wilbur ends up getting really small and tries to eat the paint, which means no more painting and Niki switches it out of baby toys and a cookie once they’ve cooled down enough. Wilbur pouts at having the paint taken away but is easily distracted by a set of keys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Wilbur please DO NOT eat paint for the love of god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Characters A and B have an arts and crafts day.</p>
<p>Wilbur is feeling small, so Niki bakes cookies with him and they paint while they bake. Wilbur ends up getting really small and tries to eat the paint, which means no more painting and Niki switches it out of baby toys and a cookie once they’ve cooled down enough. Wilbur pouts at having the paint taken away but is easily distracted by a set of keys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kitchen smelt sweet like vanilla, which only made Wilbur’s mouth water as he watched Niki put the cookies in to bake. He had been so excited when she asked if he wanted to help. She let him put the chocolate chips in and choose what sprinkles and icing he wanted to put on some of them, though she said they couldn’t put the icing on all which had made him pout for a second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d been prepping the cookies and cutting them out for most of the morning, but now they needed to cook and Wilbur didn’t want to wait for them to finish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki straightened up, setting her oven mitts off the side as fixed Wilbur with a soft look. She could see the way he was fidgeting already with the ends of his sleeves. Wilbur had been feeling little ever since he first woke up this morning, and it was obvious that what patience he had as an adult wasn’t going to transfer through with his headspace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur always loved to create and do art, especially when he was feeling little. She knew it always ended in a mess, but he could entertain himself for hours if he was creating something, whether it be art or music or even making stories.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Wilbur could complain or ask what they were going to do now Niki was already making her way over to him to run her hands through his hair. “How about we paint while we wait for the cookies to bake and cool down? We can go grab your colors and paper to set up at the table.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded along. It was a bit funny, Niki thought. Wilbur tended to regress rather young, but he was so tall and large that it really made him a baby in an adult's body at times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two set off, Niki holding Wil’s hand as they walked down the hall and got out the art supplies to bring back with them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was quick to set up, though Niki insisted on Wilbur putting a different shirt on so he wouldn’t get messy. Soon enough Wilbur was happily slathering colors across the paper while Niki watched and cooed next to him. Positive reinforcement and praise was something she’d found he craved in his headspace, and she was happy to provide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wil didn’t talk much, at least not much that could be understood. Occasionally Niki could make out a word or two, but most of it was a guessing game. Wilbur didn’t seem to mind though, happy to just be the center of her attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of cookies spread throughout the kitchen, and Niki could hear Wil’s stomach growl as the smell got stronger and stronger. The timer on the oven went off and Niki made Wilbur stay in his seat while she got the cookies out of the oven, though he watched her every move as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki moved each cookie over to the cooling rack before putting their second prepped tray in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eat? Eat now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She brushed his hair to the side and pressed a small kiss on his forehead. “Not yet Wil, We have to let them cool down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wil pouted a bit more but went back to his painting when Niki came back to sit with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit of a mess, there were paint splotches on Wilbur’s hands, and a few had made it across his face from him rubbing without Niki remembering to stop him. It was fine though, she’d made sure to get kid-friendly paint so it would come off with a little soap and water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost an hour later Niki was taking out their third and final tray of cookies. There would be plenty to decorate and eat once they had cooled down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki left Wilbur to keep painting and started to check if the first set of cookies had cooled enough that they could decorate without melting the frosting. They were still warm, but given that the clean-up from the paint would take an extra fifteen minutes to half an hour she thought it would be fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Niki turned around back to Wilbur just in time to see him taking a paintbrush out of his mouth. Her jaw dropped, though Wilbur didn’t seem to notice as he picked up a glob of yellow paint and started to bring it to his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wil! No, no eating paint! That’s not good for you baby.” Niki said, snatching the brush out of his hand as it neared its destination.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She only looked away for a second! Why on earth would Wilbur try to eat paint, though if she really asked herself she couldn’t feel surprised. Wilbur had a tendency to eat things he shouldn’t, but that got ten times as bad when he was in headspace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The poor baby looked so confused, but Niki grabbed his hand and took him to the bathroom. “Brush your teeth and spit it out, Wilbur. We do not eat paint. That’s a no-no. No no, Wilbur.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She saw tears forming in his eyes and rushed to hug him as well. She was upset, but she couldn’t stay mad when he looked so innocent. Wil babbled something but Niki just shushed him and rubbed his back. “It’s alright, we just aren’t allowed to eat paint, it’s yucky. Now we have to clean your mouth because eating paint isn’t good for your tummy.” She said, her voice almost as sweet as the cookies smelled. “How about we just wash it out with some water and use some mouthwash? Can you rinse out your mouth and spit the water back out for me baby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur fussed a bit more, but Niki somehow managed to take them through the process of getting what was hopefully all of the paint out of the boy’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She told Wilbur what a good boy he was, and that seemed to fix what upset she had caused by reacting so strongly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one more big hug, Niki and Wilbur were off to clean up the table and get ready for decorating their cookies. The crisis was forgotten as Wilbur bounced on his feet, excitedly awaiting his long-promised cookie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Characters A and B have dinner together, and A starts to feel small halfway through</p>
<p>Phil and Techno are eating dinner together, and Techno is sleepy and starts to feel small when Phil goes to wipe something off his face.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Messy Eater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Characters A and B have dinner together, and A starts to feel small halfway through</p>
<p>Phil and Techno are eating dinner together, and Techno is sleepy and starts to feel small when Phil goes to wipe something off his face. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t the dinner itself, Techno told himself. No. It wasn’t the fact he was eating dinner that he felt like this. He was just tired and Phil pulling him away from his work to eat made that exhaustion hit him like a mining cart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he might have been a bit sloppy, but it was just because he was practically asleep at the table. In all honesty, he wasn’t even sure how he was keeping himself upright anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil said something, laughing at him for a second before reaching over to grab a napkin. Techno didn’t catch what it was so he just grunted in response. Phil would realize he was tired, the man probably already knew. He wouldn’t expect much more in his state. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno blinked, really he only closed his eyes for a second, and felt something wipe at his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling was a little rough, and Techno turned his face away from it. He didn’t like the way it felt. It was wrong, he didn’t want something that felt so harsh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he tried to turn away the rougher thing followed his every move. He tried to swat at it but then realized he still couldn’t see. When had he closed his eyes for that long? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno pried his eyes open only to see Phil reaching a hand out to him. What was he doing? Techno tried to ask just that only for his words to come out more like a “Hm?” than anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you can finish your supper before I put you to bed Tech? You really should eat something, and it’ll make you even more sleepy so you can sleep really good tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was easier to understand what Phil was saying when Techno could see his mouth moving, though the words still seemed to have some sort of a delay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno nodded. If it got him to bed quicker then he would do anything Phil asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He almost forgot that Phil’s arm was still extended out towards him until the strange feeling came back. Techno whined and leaned backward till his back hit the chair. Moving farther away let him see that the feeling must have been coming from the napkin in Phil’s hand. Why did Phil have a napkin, and why was he using it on Techno?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ack, come back here Tech, it’ll only take a second. You’re all messy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil leaned farther forward, bringing himself out of his seat to reach Techno across the table, but Techno just leaned to the side with another whine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The game of cat and mouse went on for a few more turns before Phil claimed it was good enough and told Techno to keep eating for just a little bit more, and then they could go upstairs and get ready for bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time that Techno had cleared most of his plate Phil had just walked over to the sink to wet a washcloth. Techno was slumping down in his seat already, falling asleep right then and there, or at least he would have if Phil hadn’t used the cold wet washcloth to wipe at his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno did his best to fight against the touch, leaning away, pushing at his hand, even managing to mumble out a few complaints, but it only took a few seconds for Phil to have cleaned up the mess and throw the cloth back over next to the sink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alrighty fussy boy, let’s get you into bed now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Prompt:<br/>Characters A and B don’t really hang out much, other than when Character A is small, so it’s kind of awkward when they run into each other in public.</p>
<p>Tommy and Wilbur meet up in real life, but Wilbur goes to start babying him even though Tommy isn’t little because he’s used to teasing him off stream to make sure Tommy’s not putting off regressing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. I Don't Need My Hand Held</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Characters A and B don’t really hang out much, other than when Character A is small, so it’s kind of awkward when they run into each other in public.</p>
<p>Tommy and Wilbur meet up in real life, but Wilbur goes to start babying him even though Tommy isn’t little because he’s used to teasing him off stream to make sure Tommy’s not putting off regressing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was a gremlin child, Wilbur thought as frantically looked around in the crowd. The teen had been standing right next to him only two minutes ago, it’s not like he could have wandered far, but the fact that he was out of sight made Wilbur’s heart beat a bit faster. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the second time this day alone that Tommy had gone off on his own, leaving Wilbur panicky and sweaty as he spammed messages to Tommy asking for his location. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur gave a dry chuckle as a thought crossed his mind. He’d have to ask Tommy’s parents if they’d ever gotten him one of those leash backpacks when he was a kid. He could imagine Tommy with a little backpack and harness as his parents tried to get him to stay nearby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy replied after a very long two minutes, and Wilbur was headed off to the game section. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd thinned a bit and Wilbur could see Tommy’s lanky limbs come into sight once more.  “Y’know you shouldn’t go off on your own. You could get kidnapped or something, then what would I tell your dad?” he joked, bumping Tommy’s shoulder once he got close enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy huffed, “I’m not going to get kidnapped, you’re just being worried over nothing. I was only like, two aisles over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two aisles too many. Stay by me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur debated making a joke about getting Tommy one of those kid leashes. He figured he’d need to look them up when he got home just for the fun of it. He knew Tommy would get a kick out of it even if he acted all offended, and Tubbo, Phil, and Techno would never let it go once he told them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wil-bur, you’re being clingy and shit. It’s fine. What, do you want to hold my hand too?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without a second of hesitation, Wilbur reached out and took Tommy’s hand in his own. Sure he was mostly doing this to get a reaction out of Tommy but the store was pretty crowded and he didn’t want to get separated again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wilbur! Let go, I’m not in primary. I don’t need you to hold my hand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur hummed, looking down to the game Tommy had been reading over. “It’s not a bad idea though. If you want to wander off like a five-year-old then you shouldn’t have an issue with me holding your hand, right?” Wilbur turned to Tommy with a shit-eating grin and dropped his voice low enough no one else would be able to hear even if they were trying. “Besides, you are kind of a five-year-old, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Tommy sputter and turn red was just a perk, Wilbur thought. He’d have teased him anyway, but Tommy always was easier to fluster when he brought up his headspace. Maybe it was mean, but it was indirect. Wilbur was mostly just thinking about an actual five-year-old Tommy with a leash when he’d made the comment, only remembering his headspace just as the words were coming off his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy turned to look if anyone was nearby before leaning in close to Wilbur. “Shut up. You’re just being dumb. I’m sixteen, not five, thank you very much. Come on, let’s go look at whatever you were asking about now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur let Tommy pull his hand away, though he made sure to keep an eye on him as he brought Tommy throughout the store. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy almost forgot the comment, getting lost in all of the things Wilbur was rambling about. He thought he knew a decent bit about instruments, but that was before he was put in a room with about ten different types of guitars with Wilbur Soot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they left the shop, it was rush hour and the streets were nearly as filled as the store had been. Wilbur was struggling to make sure Tommy was behind him as he tried to guide the two of them back to where they had parked a few streets down. His jokes of earlier didn’t even occur to him as he reached out to grab onto Tommy by his wrist, weaving in between other commuters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t hear Tommy mumbling about not needing his hand held while they were walking down the street.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long after that for them to reach Wilbur’s car, it was only then that it really registered he was holding the kids’ hand again. He dropped it as they split onto different sides of the car, deciding it was best not to mention it by the grumpy look on the teen’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later that night Wilbur took Tommy down to the water. It was peaceful like this, and he’d wanted Tommy to get that experience too. It was much colder now though, and Wilbur could see the way Tommy’s cheeks and nose were turning pink from the wind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur tugged his own hat off, pulling it down over Tommy’s head before the kid really knew what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy sputtered for a moment, before seeming to resign himself and shoot Wilbur a lazy glare. “Why do you keep doing that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doing what? This is the first time I have put a hat on you, Tommy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t seem amused though, huffing and crossing his arms as he turned to face Wilbur head-on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep treating me like a little kid. I am actually sixteen you know. I can walk by myself, and I know how to keep warm. It isn’t even that cold out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was fighting a smile. He stopped himself earlier, but how could he resist when Tommy was making himself so easy to tease. “‘Cause, you are a little kid. You just need your big brother to look out for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s face turned a bit pinker under the faint street lights, though Wilbur doubted it had anything to do with the cold. “I’m not feeling little today, but you keep treating me like I am. I- That’s not fair.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, Wilbur couldn’t resist being mean when he was pouting like that. I mean, come on! He had his arms crossed and everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe, Tommy. Why isn’t it fair? I just want to make sure you’re taking good care of yourself. Besides, I didn’t even say you were feeling little. Did you want to go into your headspace? It’s alright if you do, I think you would have fun if you did.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur almost toppled into the water when Tommy gave him a shove but laughed it off. Tommy continued to fuss, not even looking at Wilbur anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, isn’t it. You’re feeling little right now. It’s alright buddy, I’ll take care of you. I have some toys at my house we can play with too!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy turned and started to walk away. Wilbur knew it was more so to get away from the teasing than to get closer to the car he couldn’t help but follow up with, “If you were so eager you could have told me. We’ll leave right now, but wait up, I don’t want you walking on your own. Here, hold my hand, Tommy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t stop, but he also didn’t tug his hand out from Wilbur's when he reached out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay but leash kid Tommy is canon and you can't tell me otherwise.</p>
<p>THIS IS THE END. I MADE IT ALL 28 DAYS. I CAN NOW REST. We aren't going to mention how close I was cutting it tonight though, I may or may not have put off a lot of homework and studying till tonight on top of having to go to work for most of the day and not having actually written this chapter yet because I wasn't vibing with it yesterday and was tired. XD<br/>Thank you all so much for sticking it out with me and reading my little one shots. XD It was so fun writing all of these and having everyone interact was really encouraging to make sure I kept to the everyday post. All my love goes out to you guys because you were the real stars of the show! &lt;3333 thank you so much!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>